


Not Supposed To Be This Way

by ApocalypseBetty



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Angst, Birth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fraphne, Fraphne baby, Heartache, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseBetty/pseuds/ApocalypseBetty
Summary: Fred decided to take some time apart, leaving Daphne a broken-hearted mess. Sequel to Keeping Mum. Warning: contains sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own wonderful characters such as these.
> 
> Warning: Rated Explicit for sexual themes, as well as sexual content in later chapters.
> 
> Notes: This is a sequel to my four previous stories. Hold on tight readers. In the words of Rayna from the 2015 "Spy" film, "This shit is about to get really sad".

"Daphne! Please come back, I'm sorry!"

Fred reached out for her arm, but she yanked it away and stormed off, slamming his office door behind her. The force was so jarring, that it knocked Fred's bachelor's degree off the wall and it fell to the floor with a crash.

He sighed and seemed to deflate in his office chair; this was becoming their new normal. Throughout their relationship, they had never had any serious disagreements, but lately he could just cough and she'd be upset.

Fred rubbed his temples, he was getting a massive headache. He was pondering spending the night at his own apartment, something he hadn't done since Daphne had welcomed him into her bed.

He looked up when he heard a light knock on his door. He was hoping to see Daphne, but to his suprise, it was fellow producer Gretchen Sawder, from two offices down.

She smiled warmly, "Hey there, Fred."

Fred grinned back, happy to see somebody that wasn't yelling at him, "Nice to see you."

Gretchen invited herself inside and sat down on his office couch, "How's your Coast to Coast production going?"

Fred shrugged, "It's slow these days. There's been some…difficulties." He didn't mention that the difficulties included near constant arguing with Daphne.

Gretchen crossed her stunning, bronze-colored legs and leaned back on the couch, "I feel you. I can't seem to please anyone these days. The fans are upset with the way the story is unfolding, the actors are always bickering, and I'm lucky if I can get behind a camera for two minutes without chaos."

Fred smiled, and nodded in understanding.

The conversation dissolved into an uncomfortable silence until Gretchen cleared her throat, "Well, I'd better head out. See you around."

She waved as she closed the door behind her, leaving Fred to worry about what Daphne would be offended by tonight.

XXXXXX

When Fred arrived at home, Daphne was chopping carrots for a pot roast. She didn't turn around when he entered, but her voice was terse, "You're late."

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well work has been tight…"

Daphne huffed before dumping the carrots into the crock pot, "It's always tight."

Not wanting her to get the last word, Fred raised his volume, "It wouldn't be so damn tight, if you weren't so angry with me about every little aspect!"

Without losing a beat, she snapped back, "Just because I disagree with you about a shot, doesn't mean I'm angry."

"No, but you constantly slamming doors, walking off set, and just…biting my head off all day, every day is a real problem."

Daphne stopped slicing the potato she was working on and looked up.

He continued, "People are starting to talk..."

Daphne looked back down at the potato, but remained still.

Fred crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, "More than one person around the office is saying that you're impossible to work with. Joran called me today about my edits being late...again. I know it's the off-season right now, but Joran's considering scraping Coast to Coast."

Daphne gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Fred took a deep breath, "And that's not the worst of it, Daphne. He wants to reassign me to another project."

She took a step closer to him and laid her hand on his chest, "Freddie, why didn't you tell me?"

He met her eyes, "Because, it's been so bumpy with us lately. I think this is the first conversation we've had in weeks where you weren't screaming at me."

Again, Fred began rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tick, "We need to talk."

Daphne smiled, "We are talking right now."

Fred did not smile back, and averted his eyes, "I've been thinking a lot on this, and I think…we need a break."

He remained silent for a moment to let his words sink in. When Daphne spoke, she was on the cusp of tears, "What do you mean?"

Fred put his hand on her shoulder, "Just some distance. I need to consider things."

Her voice quivered, and she covered his hand with hers, "To think about...us?"

He exhaled deeply, "About everything, Daph."

Daphne had been skydiving only once in her life, but her current feeling now was the same; her heart was beating fast, she couldn't breathe, and felt as if she was falling from a great height.

Desperate for Fred not to see her tears, she turned from him and back to chopping the potato, "Well, if that's how you feel, we need to talk about something else…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard the soft clinking noise of her front door closing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he had left, leaving the kitchen empty.

She was semi-grateful for the solitude as she sunk down against the cabinets in a quiet sob.

XXXXXX

Daphne climbed the stairs to her bedroom, more than ready to fall asleep. Maybe this was a nightmare, and going to bed would be like a cosmic reset button. When she opened her eyes the next morning, Fred would be right there, kissing her awake.

She had tried calling Fred several times, but her calls had all gone straight to voicemail.

Daphne didn't bother changing into her nightgown, as she collapsed onto her soft comforter. She picked up a framed picture from her nightstand and ran her thumb over Fred's face.

They didn't have many photos of just them, usually it was of the whole gang; but this one was special. It was a close-up shot of their faces, taken right after he had told her he loved her for the first time.

_They had taken a vacation in the sunny hills of California, in one of the Blake family's time share homes along the west coast._

_The couple had spent the day swimming in the pool, sunbathing, and enjoying the privacy afforded by the tall fences surrounding the yard._

_Fred was lounging, half asleep on a floating raft. Feeling devilish, Daphne swam silently underneath him, and using all her might, flipped the raft over sending him crashing into the chill water._

_Fred immediately popped up and gave chase, laughing the whole way, but Daphne was much faster. She climbed out of the pool, without using the ladder, and ran until she came to the sliding glass door._

_Fred swam to the edge of the pool as Daphne held his eyes. Without a word, and only a mischievous smile, she reached up and undid the tie that was holding her bikini top in place. The top fluttered to the ground, leaving her chest bare in the open. She made no move to cover herself, as her nipples began to peak in the afternoon air._

_She slid open the sliding glass door behind her and walked backwards into the house, beckoning Fred to join her with an index finger. As if enchanted by some supernatural spell, Fred was powerless as he climbed out and followed her._

_An hour later, they lay intertwined together, damp with sweat and exhausted, but sated._

_Fred was absently playing with her hair as her eyes became heavy. When he spoke, it was a breathy whisper, "I love you."_

_Daphne lifted her head up from his chest, "You…love me?"_

_Fred grinned, "Yeah. I really do."_

_Daphne smiled. His words had left her feeling warm, but Fred wasn't finished, "You're so beautiful…"_

_She waved him away, "Not like this. I'm all sweaty, and I know I smell like chlorine."_

_Fred shook his head, "Exactly like this. In fact, I want to remember you like this forever."_

_He reached over and grabbed his cell phone and flipped the camera to selfie mode. He cuddled up tight to her and snapped the photo._

_He proudly showed her the snapshot, "See? Absolutely gorgeous."_

_Daphne hated to admit it, but he was right. It was a nice picture._

_Fred took his phone back and kissed her head, "I think I'm going to frame this one…"_

Silent tears made their way down her cheeks and splashed onto the picture frame. Instead of setting it back on the nightstand, Daphne tossed the frame carelessy into a waste basket.

_This is not how it's supposed to be,_ she thought, as she laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow.

The only other people in the room to witness her sorrow was a happy couple, frozen in time and in love, peering out from the top of the garbage can.


	2. Complicated Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can be so complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued reading and support!
> 
> Listening to "Do you feel it" by Chaos Chaos was a great song to write this chapter too.

Velma's eyes were wide with shock, "So, he doesn't know?"

Daphne couldn't meet her friend's gaze, "I guess not. I've given up calling and texting; he never responds. And at work, Fred's door is always closed."

Velma absently stirred her tea, "Well, you need to do it soon. Heck, spray paint it on a water tower."

Their conversation was interrupted as the toaster dinged. Velma placed the bread before Daphne, accompanied with a jar of jam. "Sorry Daph, I'm all out of grape jelly, but I do have strawberry…"

_Daphne held up a jar of preserves, "What is this?"_

_Fred took it from her and eyed the jar, "That's homemade cranberry preserves, my favorite."_

_She quirked an eyebrow, "But why was it intentionally hidden inside a head of cabbage?"_

_His demeaner grew bashful, "Because Shaggy and Scooby would gulp it down. Can't I be selfish with at least one piece of food?"_

_Daphne held her hand out, "Can I please try some?"_

_Fred pulled it out of her reach, "No. I don't think so. It's mine."_

_She huffed and placed her hands on her hips as she stared him down, but Fred did not budge. They stood there for some seconds, each waiting for the other to give in._

_The tension grew until Daphne moved first; faster than a blink, she yanked the jar out of his hand and took off down the hallway._

_Fred, recognizing her playful game, went tearing through the downstairs of the house after her. Within moments, he was close behind, but he wasn't barefoot like Daphne. His socks on the dark hardwood floors were as slippery as ice._

_She was just ahead of him, her high pitched squeals of laughter rang throughout the house._

_With an acrobatic grace, she tried to hop over the couch when Fred grasped her at the heel. He pulled her back, making them both tumble over each other onto the sofa, then to the ground. Fred landed first, and Daphne perched easily on top of him._

_Still cackling, Fred sat up to kiss her lips, "I told you, you aren't getting any of that jam!"_

_Daphne feigned annoyance, "Well, it all spilled out when you tripped me, so I guess no one gets a taste."_

_Fred grinned and kissed down her neck, "I disagree."_

_While he was distracted, Daphne grabbed a glob of the jelly and smeared it on the side of his face._

_"Oooohh," he groaned, "this is gonna get so sticky."_

_While she was laughing, he picked up his own fistful and dashed it on her nose. She tried to pull away, but it only allowed him more space to dab the valley between her breasts with it._

_Daphne became breathless at his touch. She pulled down the straps of her tank top to give him better access to her chest, "Remember, the gang's supposed to be here soon for dinner."_

_Fred smirked as he glanced at the wall clock, "We've got two hours."_

_"Good," she said, her voice husky, "that's enough time."_

_She claimed his lips, as she slowly pushed him back down to the floor._

XXXXXXX

Fred was packing his briefcase, ready to leave for the night, when Gretchen poked her head in the door. "Leaving early, Fred?"

He looked at his watch, "I think I'm actually a little late."

She giggled, "Yeah, we're the last ones here. It's totally dark outside."

Fred couldn't help noticing how her very low-cut blouse was hugging her body tightly, accentuating her curves.

He pointed to her skirt, "I'm suprised Joran hasn't said anything about the dress code to you. If Daphne shows a little bit of skin she gets called into his office."

Gretchen smiled, "Well I've got a bit of leeway, Joran's been dating my brother for years."

He put his hands in his pockets, "Wow! Talk about a small world."

She laughed, "You have no idea. That's how I got this job, actually. Not many people know this, but I used to be a puppeteer for a kids program."

Fred was impressed, "No kidding!"

Gretchen crossed her arms, "Yeah, and then Joran met my brother Chris, and my whole world changed. Next thing I knew, I was script writing in a plush new office."

Fred put his hand on her shoulder, "Well, you do a great job. All of your dramas have high ratings and isn't one show on it's ninth season?"

She patted his hand, "Well, thank you for saying so, but I'm not near as good a producer as you."

He blushed a deep crimson, "Thanks. I never really hear that. Daphne doesn't seem to think so. I feel like all I ever do is disappoint her."

Fred didn't say it, but it felt nice to be recognized and acknowledged for his hard work.

Gretchen moved closer, "I know Joran hasn't made his decision yet about Coast to Coast, but…you'd always be welcome to join our crew."

He was about to thank her for the opportunity, when Gretchen took her chance and kissed him. Fred hadn't expected this, but he went along with it. He moved his hands down to her waist, while she cupped his face.

This kiss was so different. Fred had been with other women before Daphne, but the passion had always been so great with her; any others barely registered in his memory. Gretchen's kiss, however, would definitely remain up there to be remembered.

He inhaled the deep vanilla perfume she wore, as he moved his hands from her waist to her backside. He could feel his body quickly responding to her carasses.

Gretchen waited for his initiation to deepen the kiss, and when he did, she opened for his tongue eagerly. She reached between them to untuck his blue button-down shirt from his jeans.

He softly lowered her to the couch and moved his mouth from her lips to the base of her ear. Fred smiled when she moaned slightly, and grazed his back with her nails.

That had been one of Daphne's most sensitive places and….

_Daphne_.

Fred's eyes shot open and he froze. Gretchen must have felt the change in his body language, because she pulled away, "Is everything all right?"

Fred shook his head, "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on the hard bulge in Fred's jeans, "I think you're pretty capable."

He sighed, and gently pulled her hand away, "This is really clichè, but it has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me."

Gretchen nodded, but the disappointment was evident in her voice, "Is it Daphne?"

When Fred wouldn't look her in the eyes, she had her answer. They both sat up and straightened their clothing, leaving no outward sign that the moment had happened.

Before leaving, Gretchen placed her hand on Fred's chest, "Just so you know, I don't wear these short skirts only because Joran perfers a business dress code. A lot of women would love to have a guy like you, including me."

Fred stiffened when she kissed his cheek.

She slowly closed the door behind her, leaving only the scent of her vanilla perfume on Fred's shirt.

XXXXXXX

The clinic's waiting room was typical. The strong smell of disinfectant lingered everywhere, as well as the sounds of people coughing. And all of it made Daphne nauseous.

She looked around from her corner seat and saw only happy couples; expectant women with swollen, round bellies and their smiling husbands, who were either holding their hand or feeling their stomach.

Daphne looked at the empty seat beside her. _I wish Freddie was here_, she thought.

She saw a nearby couple chuckle with excitement about feeling the baby move and it caused a fresh pang of sadness.

_It's not supposed to be this way._

Daphne could feel her eyes prickle with tears. Not wanting to cry in public, she looked up at the ceiling and blinked the tears away. Thank god she was wearing good mascara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected news all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Daphne sat in her office, staring at the printed black and white ultrasound image. It was still a small, amorphous blob, but it was _her_ amorphous blob.

A tiny thing, the size of a bead, developing with each second and becoming a new person. What was happening now? Was it growing an eye? Would it have her emerald greens or Fred's cool blues? _Fred_…

_I need to tell him._

With each passing day it became a harder, more daunting task. Telling someone that they created a life wasn't just something you say in a text. It's a deeply personal, life-changing event. His life would never be the same, even if they weren't together.

_Would he be angry?_

The loud cackling of several woman outside her office snapped her from her thoughts. _Geez, why on earth did Joran put the water cooler so close to me?_

She got up to close the door, when she heard Gretchen's unmistakable voice, "…yeah, he's a really good kisser."

A second woman's voice, whom Daphne didn't recognize, joined in, "Wow! And it happened in Fred's office of all places."

Even though Daphne couldn't see her, she could clearly imagine Gretchen's smile, "We didn't get very far together, but his hands were _everywhere_. I guess there's always next time."

Both women shrieked with laughter, as Daphne quietly closed her door.

XXXXXXX

Today was Deborah Holden's retirement party, and as if on que, Joran had announced a huge gathering at his mansion overlooking the city to celebrate.

The eccentric network owner never wasted an excuse to party. As usual, heaps of food and drink would be provided. Just bring a date and dress formally.

Fred sat alone in the break room, with his hand under his chin, drumming his fingers on the table. What should he do?

He couldn't remember the last time he had gone to any event without Daphne. It seemed almost sinful to go with someone else. And to be honest with himself, he really missed her. He could call and just ask if she'd like to go.

_She probably hates me_, he thought. _She has good reason._

He swiped to her number on his phone. It just takes one push of his finger. Surely, she wouldn't say no. She had never said no to him before. So, why was he so nervous all of a sudden, like a high school boy?

He was about to hit the call button when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked up to see Gretchen standing next to him.

Her attractive presence caught him off guard. They hadn't talked since their moment together, but the vibes and the memory of those five minutes still existed. "Hey," Fred said politely.

"Hey," Gretchen returned a smile, as she sat down at the same table as him. "Are you going to Joran's shindig for Deborah tonight?"

Fred put his phone back in his jacket pocket, "Yeah, I probably will. At least show some face for a while."

She laughed, "Same here. I'll just pop in for a bit, drink a little, and then call it a night. Care to go with me?"

Fred considered. It was just one event. It's not like they were dating. Just friends. "Okay, " he said, with a little less enthusiasm about it as Gretchen, "Just for a bit."

XXXXXXX

The party was winding down when Daphne arrived. She had planned to be there sooner, but she couldn't leave the bathroom. That damn Asaad heating up his leftovers again, it had been Tandoori chicken this time. She barely made it to the toilet before gagging up her whole lunch.

Daphne avoided Joran's well-stocked bar and in true Scooby and Shaggy fashion, stayed close to the snack table instead. She leaned against a wall conviently located next to a large potted palm tree.

_I'm not hiding_, she told herself, _I'm just not ready to see Fred yet...or for him to see me._

She didn't realize how right she was.

She could see him on the far side of Joran's ballroom. Fred was mingling with the other actors and writers, smiling. He appeared so handsome in his dark suit, so happy and successful. Had he looked that way when he was with her? Had he been miserable?

She also noticed how Gretchen had looped her arm around his and they had laughed at some comment together. He leaned in to whisper something to her and she giggled. As much as it broke her heart, Daphne had to admit it, they did make a charming couple.

Daphne set her cheese plate down. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

She covered her eyes with her hands. Had she done this? Was this her fault? Did she drive Fred away somehow?

Despite her and Fred's relationship, and even longer friendship, they had never really come out as each other's official partners. They never felt the need to. It was a very much unspoken thing. Maybe he didn't want that. Maybe he wanted to be more official with someone, more public.

_I guess it's too late now._

Daphne could feel her eyes stinging, as she ran her hand over her stomach. It was time for her to leave. No need to cause a workplace scandal.

XXXXX

Fred laughed out loud at a fellow producer's joke and put his hand on Gretchen's shoulder. Although the company around him was nice, there was one specific person he was hoping to see.

It was then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of bright red hair walking out the door.

Gretchen followed his gaze, "I'm suprised she came here, to be honest."

He turned towards her, "What do you mean? She loves these hootenannies."

Gretchen took a sip of wine, "Well…you know…being pregnant and all."

Fred scoffed and crossed his arms, "Daphne's not pregnant."

She shook her head, "I wouldnt be so sure. I overheard a phone conversation between her and a Thelma about it."

Fred quirked an eyebrow and she quickly added, "Our office has thin walls. It's hard not to hear things."

Fred stared ahead with a pensive quietness. _Was she?_ No, she couldn't be.

Gretchen placed her finger on her chin, "It actually would make a lot of sense. She's always sick, and yesterday, she went off on Asaad for reheating his chicken curry in the break room."

When he didn't answer, she asked, "Of course, you knew about all this, right? She told you?"

Fred scowled, but remained silent.

"Oh my," Gretchen murmured, catching on that he had been oblivious to Daphne's condition.

She took a sip of her wine from one hand and with the other she pulled at her pearl necklace, "How embarrassing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much awaited conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep saying it forever! Thank you all for reading. I just love to write this pair and it's an extra added bonus that other people like to read it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Daphne blinked her bleary eyes from sleep and glanced at the clock. It read almost three in the morning, she still had some sleep time left. She closed her eyes again, hoping to slip back into a wonderful dream...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Daphne sat straight up on the couch. She realized then that the loud knocking noise was rooted in reality at her front door and not in the dreamworld.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

She walked to the door, wishing she had a robe to cover her thin nightgown, "Jeepers, I'm coming," she said aloud while unlocking the deadbolt, "who the heck comes here this late at…."

She froze, speechless, as she was suddenly looking into piercing blue eyes. She could recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere, "Freddie?"

Fred's face was blank and unreadable.

Daphne covered her mouth with her hand, "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

His gaze flickered from her face, to her stomach, and back to her face, "Is it true, Daph?"

Her demeaner changed completely with his question. She crossed her arms and took on a more defensive tone, "Is what true, _Fred_? A lot of things can be true."

He took a step closer and whispered, as if saying it out loud made it so, "Are you…pregnant?"

"Yes," she said curtly, offering no further words of explanation.

At her answer, Fred covered his face with his hands, "Geez," was all he could say.

He turned away from her and leaned against the railing on her porch.

She wanted to do something, maybe put her hand on his back or offer some kind of comfort…but she couldn't bring herself to move from the doorway.

"I guess you'd better go…" was all she could say as she started to close the door.

Fred turned and pushed on the door to open it wider, "No, wait! We need to-"

"Talk?" Daphne interrupted, "Because I remember that went so well the last time. We'll talk tomorrow, I'm exhausted."

Fred placed his foot in the door way to keep her from closing it completely, "Please, Daphne."

She was about to refuse, when she saw the neighbor's porch light flick on. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, before you wake up the whole neighborhood and get the cops called."

He smiled in relief and came inside, as she locked the door behind him. Still trying to be polite, she asked, "Do you still take your coffee with two sugars?"

"Yes," Fred chuckled, "It's only been six weeks, Daph. Not six years."

_Has it only been that long_, she thought, _it feels like it's been decades._

They walked past her couch and Fred noticed the blankets and pillows there, "Did you fall asleep watching tv?"

"Uh…sure," she lied.

She didn't have the heart to tell him it was because she was tired of waking up at night and reaching for him across the bed, only to remember that his side was empty.

When they came to the kitchen, she turned her back to him and started his coffee, while Fred leaned against the island counter. Per usual, Fred spoke first, "I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I tried," she said bluntly, "for weeks."

He sighed and knew she was in the right, "I found out at the party tonight when Gretchen told me."

Daphne felt a flash of jealously, "Was it before or after you hooked up with her?"

Fred was grateful that Daphne wasn't looking in his direction and hung his head with guilt, "You heard about that?"

"Of course I did," she said acidly, "Gretchen is the loudest person in this hemisphere. _Really,_ Fred?"

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

Daphne turned her head to shoot him a glare, "Sorry for_ what,_ exactly? That it happened with her, or that I found out about it?"

He didn't answer and the only sound breaking the tense silence was the clinking of Daphne's spoon as she stirred his coffee.

All of her hurt and anguish was bubbling over. All these weeks she had wanted him here. Wanted him back. What should have been one of the happiest times of her life, was instead filled with sadness and pain. She had never felt so alone in her life…and he said he was _sorry_?

She wanted to wound him with her words, to lash out and make him hurt. Cut Fred so deep emotionally that when he went home to Gretchen he'd still be reeling from it.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she felt Fred's arms come around her waist from behind, as he laid his large hands gently on her abdomen. He pulled his body up against her, and leaned his head on her shoulder before whispering, "I'm sorry for all of it."

His voice had reached to her core and quickly calmed the mounting rage.

She closed her eyes to keep from sobbing, and was successful, except for one lone tear down her cheek.

They stayed like that for a long time, saying nothing. Just holding each other, enjoying the much needed moment.

Long after Fred's untouched coffee had cooled, he kissed the side of her face, "Can we go back to how it was? Pretend like it all never happened?"

Daphne reached up behind her to stroke his face and was suprised to find it damp with tears.

She was barely aware that she had spoken, "I don't know." And she meant it.

Her answer had not been the one that Fred had wanted to hear. She could feel him stiffen against her.

As much as it pained her to do so, she pulled from his embrace, "I need to go to bed soon. I have to be at work early."

Fred nodded in understanding, knowing full well she didn't have to be at work tomorrow until noon.

Daphne touched his arm lightly, "Wait a second, I have something for you."

Fred watched as she searched through her kitchen drawers. He could see from this angle that her body had begun to fill out. Her breasts seemed fuller, and even though her stomach was still taut, the beginnings of a rounder tummy shape was taking place. She had a healthy glow about her. She looked exquisite. How had he not noticed this change?

Daphne came back with a small ultrasound image, "I have two," she said, "You can keep this one."

Fred nodded his thanks as she showed him to the door. He turned around just before it closed and caught her hand, "I love you."

Daphne smiled, "I know, Fred," as she gently closed it.

Fred was left feeling unbearably empty. He got back into his truck and laid his head on the steering wheel.

Daphne sunk down against the front door, and listened for Fred's truck to start up. Only when she heard his truck leave the driveway did she let the tears flow.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot can happen in one day. When Fred woke up this morning, the main thing on his mind was Joran's pending decision on Coast to Coast. Occasionally, his thoughts would drift off towards a certain beautiful redhead.

And now…a child.

Fred collapsed on his bed and kicked off his loafers, the rising sun was starting to brighten up his dark bedroom.

He studied the ultrasound picture and noticed the due date was on Velma's birthday. She would get a real kick out of that.

He looked again at the little human in the center. Fred couldn't tell if it was up or down, or what was an arm or a leg, but it made his heart soft knowing it was his.

A unique individual made up of only him and Daphne. A creation of a person that no one else had been a part of. A natural consequence of simply…loving her.

Fred felt a deep hurt when he thought of the pregnancy. All this time, deep inside her, minute changes had been taking place; cells dividing and organs forming. All in his absence. He wondered, would it have his blonde hair or Daphne's red locks?

At some point though, the pregnancy would end, and that's what really worried him. A child would be here needing love, guidance, and support. And what role would he have? Would Daphne even allow him to be there at the child's birth? Would he be waking up in the middle of the night to craddle a crying baby? Watching them take their first steps?

However, if Daphne didn't want him to be involved, he couldn't blame her. He deserved this. He figured it had to be some sort of cosmic punishment from the universe.

He sighed and rubbed his face, he could feel his stubble growing in. When did things become so complicated?

Nothing would ever be the same for either of them. You can't drive cross-country solving mysteries in haunted houses with a carseat.

Hopefully, him and Daphne could do this together. But the future seemed so uncertain…

_Velma's cousin had gotten married, and in true Mystery Inc. fashion, the whole gang had all shown up to show their support. It was just an added bonus that the celebration included an open bar._

_Fred and Daphne stumbled into the hotel room, both laughing at their clumsiness. Both very tipsy._

_Daphne giggled as she took off her heels, "Did you see that guy with the twisted beard? He looked like a pirate."_

_Fred shrugged off his coat and dropped it to the floor, "That was a man? I totally thought it was a woman."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up to the table, while she snickered happily. Fred caught her lips with his, inviting her tongue._

_She pulled her mouth away, "Do you think if we got married, our wedding would be like this?"_

_Fred took the opportunity to kiss down her throat, "Maybe the honeymoon."_

_Daphne laughed and pulled him up from her neck, "I'm serious."_

_Fred looked away bashfully, "When I think about our future, the only thing I know for sure is that you're in it."_

_She smiled and pecked his lips, "I don't think you can keep me away now, Freddie. You're stuck with me."_

_They laughed together, as she moved her hands to undo his belt buckle, "And I'll prove it..."_

Things may not seem solid at the moment, but she had said "I don't know" and not "never". The thought cheered him slightly, and gave him hope.

This can be fixed somehow. He can make this right. He won't have to watch his child grow up from a distance or let Daphne go through it all alone.

Fred laid the photo on his nightstand and stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, too deep in thought to sleep.

XXXXXX

As if Fred's visit last night wasn't enough stress, Daphne's water heater decided now would be the perfect time to spring a leak. Luckily, the handyman was really quick to answer the call.

Neil Tymon went straight to work in the basement, while Daphne sat on the stairs.

He pointed a wrench at her, "You know, Miss Blake, you look awfully familiar. Have I done work for you before?"

Daphne smiled, "No, but I do have an Americana show called Daphne Blake: Coast to Coast. Have you seen it?"

Neil chuckled, a deep rich sound, which Daphne found she enjoyed hearing.

He went back to his work while he talked, "Wow, call me starstruck, Miss. I had no idea I was talking to a celebrity."

Daphne waved him off, "Oh, I'm not that famous. In fact, my show might be canceled soon."

Neil tisked, "Well ain't that a damn shame. I really liked that second season. With all the paranormal stuff. Did you ever come across real ones or were they all scripted."

She thought of the cat creatures that were over two hundred years old, of her and the gang being controlled by wax voodoo dolls, and of the zombified victims that roamed Moonscar Island. "A few truths, but not many."

He whistled, "Who'd have thought? You know, I'm something of a star myself. Used to be on tv evey week."

She piqued an eyebrow, "Really? What network?"

Neil moved behind the water heater and his voice became slightly muffled, "Sports Center. Every Friday night during baseball season. I played pro for a couple of years for the Baton Rouge Bombers."

"Wow, no kidding," Daphne said, impressed, "Why did you leave?"

He sighed sadly, "My father became sick and someone had to help run the family business."

Daphne nodded, "I can understand that. That's very noble of you."

Neil shrugged his shoulders, "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it."

He made a few more turns of the wrench and stood up, "It looks like you're all set. Should be working fine from now on."

He grabbed his tools and Daphne led him to the front door. As he stepped past her to leave, he pulled a business card from his shirt pocket, "Here, take my card. Call me if that old water heater acts up again…or….you know, if you'd like to get a drink sometime."

He winked when Daphne took his card, while she blushed, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

She watched him walk to his van, and took a closer look at the number on the card. He _was _kinda cute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying this wild ride!

Fred stood quietly in Daphne's office doorway, just waiting for her to look in his direction. After a few moments, he rapped on the door with his knuckles to get her attention.

She didn't even glance up from her computer, "Yes?"

Fred invited himself in, "It's lunchtime, just checking to see if you'd like to join me."

She smiled faintly at the sound of his voice and turned her head to see him standing there.

Things had been better the past few weeks, not best, but an improvement. He had definitely been more cordial lately, more friendly.

They were not nearly as close as they used to be, but seeing him across the hallway now would not make her run and hide in her office until the tears stopped flowing. It was a pleasant bonus on days like today, when he would just pop in to chat. It was nice.

Daphne made a grimace, "I wish I could join you, but I already promised to meet up with someone else."

Fred started to backtrack, "Alrighty, raincheck then?"

She nodded, "I'd like that."

After he left she checked her watch. She was meeting Neil at the park at one and didn't want to be late.

XXXXXX

Neil and Daphne walked side by side, drinking hot apple cider, along a gravel path. These lunch meet-ups had become common the last few weeks, each enjoying the other's company.

The cool autumn breeze was blowing in, and Daphne pulled her purple peacoat closed, "How's work been?"

He sipped from his steaming cup, "Not bad, just steady. And yours?"

She sighed deeply, "Busy. As of right this moment, I still have a show, but that can change with the wind."

Neil gestured towards her stomach, "And the baby? All going well?"

Daphne blushed and cupped her now visable bump, "Growing like a weed. So far, so good. He moves around a lot, especially at night."

He lifted an eyebrow, "It's a boy, then?"

She laughed, "I'm not sure, actually. The baby is always in the worst position possible during the scans. So stubborn. I just didn't like using the term "it"."

He chuckled along with her, "Well, if you're thinking of names, Neil Blake has a fantastic ring to it. Sounds like a baseball player."

Daphne rubbed her belly absently, "I do like the name Henry. Or Jasper."

She frowned, halting the happy conversation, "I really do enjoy our walks and talks, but…I can't shake the feeling that the one person I should be talking about this with isn't here."

Neil nodded, knowing that she was refering to Fred Jones.

Daphne stopped walking and pulled on his hand, "We've been on several dates, Neil. And not once have you tried to kiss me."

He smirked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Neil leaned in close and Daphne met him halfway, grabbing him by the lapel of his coat and kissing him.

When their lips connected, she knew almost instantly, that this was a different kind of kiss. Fred's lips had always been passionate, hungry, and needy. But Neil's...was the opposite in every way she could think of.

It was calming, peaceful, almost serene. The kiss equivant of jumping into a cold lake. Fred's kiss always bristled with an unspoken desire, and if left unchecked, they would each become ravenous.

Neil's kiss was more relaxed, as if he was kissing her, only for the pure joy of it. Even if it led to nothing.

Was that what she wanted?

With only the knowledge of her heart, she just knew. It wouldn't suffice for her. She needed that desperate passion, that drive. As kind-hearted as Neil was, she knew that he wouldn't be able to provide her that powerful chemistry.

She pulled away from him and he could sense the sudden change. She shook her head, "Neil…I thought…maybe…"

He smiled softly, before reaching for her hand, "I understand, Daph. I only want what you're willing to give. And if you cant give me your heart, then I'm still happy to be your friend."

Relieved at his acceptance, she grinned, "Thank you. You really are a great guy, and if things were different…," she glanced down at her protruding belly, "Well..."

Neil wrapped his arms around her in a platonic hug, "Don't worry about it."

XXXXX

_Click. Click. Click._

Unbeknownst to the two huggers in the park, nearby sat a woman with grey-dyed hair.

_Click. Click. Click._

Her was camera was snapping away. She had already gotten several juicy images; some of them kissing, some of them holding hands, and these fresh ones of the couple hugging would do very nicely.

_Click. Click. Click._

Technology really is a fascinating thing. With just one small push of a button, the photographer uploaded the pictures to her employer's database to be used immediately in their next segment.

XXXXX

Fred placed the phone back on the receiver and took a deep breath. He'd finally called his parents and told them of their impending grandparent-hood. To his pleasant suprise, they were thrilled and bombarded him with questions:

_When is she due? Is it just one? Is she well? Are you two still going to do television? Is Daphne eating right? Did you know there's a recall on those rocking chairs? Some poor babe choked in it. Breast is best. What color will the nursery be? Are you going to try homebirth or hospital? I wouldn't be surprised if the baby is huge, you had a giant head yourself when you came out…_

His parents were so elated, that he didn't have the strength to tell them the relationship was...complicated. That he had no idea if Daphne would ever give her heart to him again. Or if their child would even carry his last name.

Fred drummed his fingers on the desk and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, and Daphne still hadn't come back from her lunch date. She probably met up with Velma; although, those two usually ended up doing more talking and less eating.

You know what….why wait? Fred grabbed his keys. There was a nice family-owned florist down the road. He could hurry down there and snatch up some lavender and tulips, Daphne's favorite, and leave it on her desk.

XXXXXXX

Fred found the bouquet pieces easily and placed them on the florist's counter to be wrapped.

The young florist left his laptop running on a local channel, Every Day Gossip, while he bunched and priced Fred's flowers.

"_…It's been a loooong time since we've seen any sign of Neil "The Diamond" Tymon. Since this sweet-hearted, athletic dreamboat stepped off the baseball field to help care for his ailing father, no one's heard from him. Until today, that is..."_

Fred glanced up, recognizing Neil Tymon's name. He was a fairly good player, and it shocked fans everywhere when he announced his early retirement.

"_…He was spotted in Lakota Central Park. Sorry ladies, this guy is taken! Here he is, arm in arm with none other than Daphne Blake, the host of Coast to Coast!"_

Fred tensed. **No**.

The show flashed several snapshots on the screen. Detailed images of them chatting, smiling, hugging, walking hand in hand.

**No. No. No. No. No. No**.

She wouldn't…

As if the gossip program had read his mind, it displayed photos of the now famous couple kissing. Just to emphasize how "together" they were, the show included different angles of the same kiss.

Were they intimate?

Did she love him?

Did Neil brush his lips along her earlobe, like he once did?

His heart wilted in his chest. She looked so happy.

Was Daphne that happy when they were together? Did she smile that wide when they hugged? Maybe…she really _did_ belong with someone else.

Fred felt like he was on an elevator that was plummeting down a skyscraper. He grabbed ahold of the counter in front of him to regain some equilibrium.

The young florist was just tying up the ends of Fred's specific bouquet when he heard the front door slam shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support. It still shocks me that people like my work. I didn't think there were that many shippers of Fraphne out there, but it appears I have found my people.

Fred could hear the clinking of pool balls behind him and the obnoxious laughter of intoxicated women all around. The small bar was so clouded with cigarette smoke, that his vision was hazy.

He finished his fourth bottle of cheap beer and set it aside, signaling the very busty bartender to pass him another.

He put his head in his hands_, It's not supposed to be this way._

While Fred was waiting on his drink, he glanced up at the wall and noticed several pictures of local celebrities.

Just on the edge of the display, faded and frayed, was an older, autographed picture of the bar owner and Neil Tymon in his baseball uniform.

Fred looked around first to make sure no one was paying attention, and with a petty sense of revenge he yanked the snapshot off the wall and crumpled it, before tossing it under his stool.

_Bastard_.

XXXXXX

Daphne sat on the floor with Neil in her spare bedroom, or rather, the baby's nursery. Instructions, tools, and various wooden pieces littered the floor.

She had invited him over to help build a shelf. It supposedly was a simple ten-step process…that had some how taken three hours.

Daphne stood up to stretch her legs, "I'm going downstairs for some iced tea, do you want some?"

Neil nodded with a screw between his teeth, "Thanks, I'd like that."

She was pouring the tea over ice cubes when she thought she heard a knock at the door. But she wasn't expecting anyone else tonight, was she?

Daphne set the tea down on the counter, and walked to the foyer. To her surprise, Fred was leaning against the door for support and nearly fell inside when she opened it.

He caught himself on the doorframe, but still appeared to be unsteady on his feet. Daphne put her hand on his shoulder to help stabilize him, "What are you doing here? And...are you drunk?

Fred laughed loudly, and in his current condition it seemed unnatural, "Since when did I need a reason to visit you?"

He leaned forward and tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head and his kiss landed on the side of her face. "How many drinks have you had?" she asked.

"A couple," he murmured into her neck before trying to place another kiss there.

She gently pushed him back, "Stop. Not here and not like this."

Fred looked confused, "You used to love it when I did that."

Daphne was quickly becoming agitated, "I did, and still do. But not right now."

She looked behind him, making sure she didn't see his truck, "You didn't drive here like this, did you?"

Fred waved her off, "Of course not. I called a taxi."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "I just really wanted to see you."

Daphne softened and melted into his embrace. This was sudden, but nice.

Fred pulled himself up to his full height and touched his forehead to hers, letting his hands rest on her now rounded stomach.

"I really miss you, and I wanted to -", he looked beyond Daphne at the two glasses of tea sitting on the counter.

His face suddenly hardened, "Do you have company right now?"

Daphne followed his gaze to the tea glasses, and sighed, "Yes. I tried to tell you."

He stepped back, "Is it him? That ballplayer?"

Daphne crossed her arms, defensively, "Neil? How do you know about him?"

Fred's temper was becoming evident in his tone, "Pretty sure everyone knows about him thanks to that gossip show on the QUE network."

Daphne's face fell, "They did a piece on me and Neil?"

Fred nodded, "And they had pictures."

Starting to realize how bad this must look, she reached her hand out to him, but he didn't take it.

The silence was tense between them until a slight shuffling could be heard from upstairs. Neil must have finished the shelf.

Fred's eyes moved to the ceiling above, "Is that him?"

Daphne's eyes stung with unshed tears, "Yes. I asked him to help me put together a shelf for the nursery."

Fred didn't try to hide the hurt in his voice, "You couldn't ask me to help you?"

Daphne looked away, "Maybe…I didn't want to ask you."

He stared at the floor. A stranger might have thought he was angry, but all Daphne saw was sadness. He exhaled deeply, "So, you and Neil are playing house then?"

When she didn't answer, he turned from her to go up the stairs. Daphne caught his arm, "Don't! It's not what you think. We're just friends! I don't feel for him that way!"

He pulled her hand off, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone else? That you were having him over?"

Daphne placed her hands on her hips, "In case you forgot, _Fred_, we aren't together. I don't owe you anything, including explanations of who comes into my home. Just like you dont owe me an excuse for Gretchen."

Fred slumped against the stairwell railing, but didn't say anything.

Daphne was the verge of tears, "This is what you wanted. You wanted distance! You wanted space! As much as it broke me, I gave it to you. I'm sorry that the results aren't what you thought it would be."

This time it was Fred's turn to reach for her, but she shook her head, "I think…you need to leave."

Fred stood like a fish out of water for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Daphne had never asked him to leave before.

He suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her, laying his head on her belly, "Please don't make me go. Please…"

Even though his voice wasn't hitched, Daphne could tell he was crying, his tears soaking through her shirt.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him against her stomach. She had imagined this scenario many times over the weeks, but under much different circumstances.

The baby must have felt the pressure of Fred's head, because it thumped twice to get him to move.

Daphne gently tugged him up, his gait still wobbly. She placed a consoling hand on his cheek, "I love you, but you need to go home. I'll get you a cab."

Fred nodded his defeat and swallowed loudly, "Alright."

Without another word, he showed himself out. She watched him walk down to the curb and sit down, head in his hands.

So focused on Fred was she, that Daphne didn't hear Neil come down the stairs. She had nearly forgotten he was there until he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Everything ok? I thought I heard talking down here."

Daphne turned to face him, "Yeah. Fred stopped by. I guess me and you are officially together in the entertainment world."

Neil hissed in a breath, "I heard about it, but it's all gossip. No one takes them seriously. That same channel reported that Jimmy Hoffa had been found last week working at a McDonald's."

Daphne rubbed her stomach, while lost in thought, _apparently it seemed real enough to Fred._

Neil picked up his glass of tea, "If you dont mind me asking, why don't you make up? Clearly, you love him."

When she didn't respond, Neil leaned back against the counter, "I never told you this, Daph, but I was engaged once."

"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow, "You never mentioned it."

Neil's eyes became wistful, "Sandra loved me before I made it big. We dated all throughout college and I really thought she was the one."

He paused to clear his throat, "We got into a spat one night. Hell, I can't even remember what it was about. I just…left her. Walked right out."

"What happened?" she asked.

Neil took a sip of tea, "I ignored her. She blew up my phone for weeks."

Daphne put her hand in front of her mouth, "And?"

Neil shrugged, "That's it. One day she just stopped. Never called again. It wasn't until seven months later I realized…I really missed her. Why didn't I give her the time of day? Because I was mad?"

Daphne smiled, "I was hoping for a happier ending."

He smirked back, "That was years ago. No happy ending here, but there still might be for you and Fred. If you love him as much as you say you do, then give him that chance."


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne stood outside Fred's office. Since his unannounced visit to her home days ago, his door had remained shut. He had picked up his old habit of not speaking to her, whether it was out of embarrassment or anger she didn't know.

She couldn't help thinking about what Neil had said, "_If you love him as much as you say you do, then give him that chance."_

He was right. A chance couldn't hurt.

She gently knocked on his door, and slowly creaked it open before he said, "Hello?"

Her heart shattered when she saw him. Fred had never looked so down, so lost and broken. His five o'clock shadow was clearly visable and he looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in days.

He looked up when she entered, but his expression did not change, "Come to gloat about something?"

Daphne shook her head, "Never to gloat."

Fred went back to his work, "I guess we'll have to see."

She took a seat in front of his desk and placed her hand over his, but he pulled it away. Determined to get her point across, she reached over and grabbed his hand back, "Listen," she said, with a hint of backbone, "I don't really want to talk about what happened. Not interested. We all make mistakes when we're hurt."

Fred let her hold his hand, but didn't meet her eyes.

Daphne made her tone softer, "I came because of my parents. Their anniversary is coming up and they want a big blow out to celebrate. Fancy food, suit and tie, ballroom dancing kind of gig. And I want you to come with me. As my date."

This time Fred did look up, and his voice came out harsh, "Just take Neil. He looks like he'd know his way around a suit."

"I don't want to take Neil," she said simply, "I want to take you."

Now it was Daphne's turn to avoid his eyes, as she fiddled with her fingers nervously in her lap, "I didn't have the heart to tell my parents that we aren't together anymore."

Fred sighed, "They probably know by now that we aren't together. Because of that damn gossip show."

Daphne waved him off, "Fred, no one even watches that. They have a base audiance of like ten. Three of which are probably in hospital waiting rooms and they can't work the remote."

She stood up to leave, "I'm not going to try to convince you one way or the other. If you want to come, and I hope you will, it's at nine tonight. At my parents' place."

Without another word, she shut the door, leaving Fred alone to think.

XXXXX

The Blake butler didn't even give Fred a second glance as he opened the door for him. He wasn't going to come at first, but…it had always been hard to tell Daphne no. And it still was.

Fred stood on the opposite side of the large gathering, dressed in black tie. He had noticed Daphne when he'd first arrived, but he was just enjoying his view for the moment.

She was wearing an orchid colored dress of a light material that was tailored close to her breasts and accentuated her swelling belly. Her hair was done up in a twist, a style that she rarely wore.

Daphne looked elegant, almost like she belonged with these rich and pompous people. But Fred knew better. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset that he'd missed the better half of the party.

XXXXX

Daphne sat on the outside balcony of her parent's mansion. The floor was packed with swaying couples and fancy dresses.

She had waited and waited and waited, turning away several men who had asked her to dance. With each minute that ticked by, her heart cracked a little more. She had given him a chance, but he wasn't obligated to take it.

She kept scanning the crowd, hoping to see the handsome blonde. Fred would come, wouldn't he? The party was nearly over.

Before any more thoughts of doubt began taking seed in her mind, she recognized his face across the way. Despite being surrounded by many beautiful women, his eyes held hers while he moved through the pack.

"You made it," she said, trying not to give away how relieved she was.

"I wouldn't have missed it," he smiled.

Daphne snorted, "My parents can't stand each other. Why they are celebrating an anniversary is beyond me."

Fred shrugged his shoulders and held out his arm, "Care to dance? Everyone else is."

Daphne took up his offer, "Sure. Do you remember how?"

He chuckled, "It's been a while since high school, but I think I can manage."

Fred slid his arm around her waist, and took her hand, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They both swayed lightly to the soft music.

He leaned in close to her ear, "You look beautiful, by the way."

She blushed, "You don't have to lie. I feel huge in this dress. My clothes barely fit anymore."

His eyes caught hers, "I'm not lying."

They danced together for some time, enjoying the close proximity to each other. After a few more beats of silence, she whispered, "I miss being this close to you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, as Fred bent his head to hers and he said simply, "I love you, you know."

Daphne's pulse increased at his words. Could Fred see the effect he had on her?

She closed her eyes, "Do you mean it?"

His voice became serious, "I have never not meant it."

She sighed contentedly. Couldn't they just stay this way forever and not rejoin reality? Not go back to painful memories, arguments, stress, work...

The baby must have agreed with her thoughts, as she felt the now familiar sensation of it's fluttering movement.

She looked up at him then and wanted desperately to say something meaningful. Empty out her whole heart, and move on from this sad place they were stuck in, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, she cupped his face with one hand.

He must have understood her dilemma, as he turned his head to kiss her palm.

They stood like that for several moments before Fred glanced around, "Looks like the music stopped. We're the last ones out here."

Most of the couples had gone back inside for food and wine, leaving the originally packed balcony, largely empty.

He bent forward to brush her nose with his, almost kissing her, but not quite.

_God, I wish he would,_ she thought.

Laughter from a cluster of partygoers coming back onto the balcony, made him pull away.

He let go of her waist only to grab her hand, "I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry."

She gave him a warm smile, "Who says I don't believe you?"

Daphne noticed the crowd was quickly thinning, "Want to walk me to my car?"

Fred nodded, and they walked hand in hand quietly, until they got to the parking lot. Desperate to break the silence, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "You can call me for anything, Daph. I want to be there for you."

Daphne squeezed his hand, "I'll remember that."

This time, they found themselves completely alone. Fred bowed his head to hers and gently brushed her lips. He had tried to keep it chaste, but she responded eagerly, opening her mouth for him.

Fred stiffened when he heard a drunk passerby yell, "Hey, get a room!"

He pulled away, embarrassed, but Daphne grabbed his collar and tugged him back, "I don't care if people see us kiss."

Fred gently kissed her forhead instead, "Neither do I, but this _is_ your parents house."

He helped her into the car, and then stood with his hands in his pockets, watching her drive away. Wishing beyond hope that someday they would be driving home together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued reading! Please drop a review!

Heavy drops of rain pelted Daphne's windshield as she pulled her car off the road and onto the shoulder.

She hadn't inspected the damage yet, but she'd experianced enough flats in the mystery machine to know the signs. She could clearly hear the flap-flap-flap of her busted tire.

What a terrible end to a dreary day. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with something warm, or a certain someone, and relax.

Normally, she would try to change the tire herself, but lately her belly had grown to the point that bending or kneeling was a difficult task…and so was standing back up.

She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers. Neil's had popped up first, but she hesitated.

Would he answer? _Yes_. Would Neil come all the way out here to change her tire in the middle of the night? _Definitely_. But was _he_ the one she wanted to call?

She thought about the other day, at her parent's anniversary dinner, when Fred had kissed her. His eyes had looked so honest and sincere when he'd said, "_You can call me for anything, Daphne. I want to be there for you."_

She swiped past Neil's number and found Fred's instead. Daphne found herself suddenly nervous while it was dialing. After all, it was half past midnight.

When he picked up, his voice was croaky and sleep-like, "Hello?"

Daphne smiled to hear him, "Hey, I know it's late but…"

XXXXXX

Fred showed up no more than thirty minutes later, tools in hand. Daphne tried to get out of the car to help, but Fred gently closed the door, "Absolutely not! It's chilly enough as it is and with the rain...you're just begging for pneumonia."

Daphne scowled, but didn't argue. She wasn't helpless. She watched him from her sideview mirror as he jacked up the car.

Thunder rolled in the sky above and rattled the windows. As if nature intended to make the situation worse, the rain went from pouring to cascading down. So much so, that Fred was barely visible in the mirror.

She turned to get a better look at him, and was shocked to see he was already completely soaked.

_I_ _can help with something_, she thought, as she slid out of the car.

XXXXXX

Fred noticed that the rain had slacked off a bit and looked upwards. He wasn't even suprised when he saw Daphne standing over him with an umbrella. She always had a tendency to do her own thing.

He smirked at her and she grinned back, daring him to say something.

Fred quirked an eyebrow, "Did you happen to drive a mile or two like this?"

Daphne's smile faltered, "Maybe, why?"

"Well," he pointed to the metal rim with the tire jack, "You see that bent metal piece back there?"

Daphne nodded.

Fred almost chuckled, "Umm…it's not supposed to be bent. In fact, it'll have to be hammered back into place before you can put a tire on it, but I don't think I can do that here."

She shook her head, "So just leave it here then? Call a tow truck in the morning?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I think that's best. Go ahead and hop-"

His voice was drowned out by the honking of a huge semi-truck barrelling down the road and hitting a large amount of standing water at full speed. The truck's passing sent an enormous tidal wave of rainwater crashing down on top of them both and soaking them to the bone.

XXXXX

Fred unlocked the door to his small studio apartment. With Daphne being so wet, he had invited her back to his place to get dry, his home being the closest of the two.

Fred groaned when he flicked the light switch and nothing happened, "Geez, I guess the powers out with this storm. I'll light a fire."

He moved to the studio's large fireplace and struck a match on the waiting kindling. When it started to give off a soft glow, Daphne smiled at the familiarity of Fred's home. It hadn't changed a bit since she was last here.

It was a typical bachelor's apartment. The kitchen, living room, and bedroom all in one. With a bathroom being the only seperate room.

Fred had never really been big into interior decor. His place contained only the essentials; a folding chair, a card table, a dresser, and a small twin bed across from the fireplace.

It made her heart melt to see he had a framed picture of them on the dresser, as well as the ultrasound photo she had given him, tucked into the corner of the mirror.

When the fire was to Fred's liking, he took off his coat and placed it on a rack near the heat source. Almost immediately, the coat began to give off steam.

He glanced over at Daphne, who had started to chatter and was rubbing her arms. He smiled as he removed her coat, "Not to be too forward, Daph, but you should probably strip down to dry off."

She laughed out loud, as she started to lift off her shirt.

Fred realized then just how much he missed that happy sound. Out of politeness, he turned his back to give her some privacy while he pulled down his jeans.

Even though she was left standing in her bra and panties, she felt warmer than she had been when wearing the wet clothes.

Daphne moved behind him, and placed her hand against Fred's now bare back, "You dont have to be modest with me. You've seen me naked before."

Fred chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"Thank you for helping me out tonight," she said, "I know it's late."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on hers, "Don't worry about it. Thank you for letting me."

They stood still for some time, enjoying the contact, and heating up from the warm fireplace air. Daphne pulled back suddenly, giggling, "Want to feel something neat?"

Fred nodded and she took his hands from around her and set them on either side of her stomach, "Can you feel that?"

Fred focused and sure enough, he did feel something. Several small thumps in succession. Was it a little elbow or a knee? His expression became softer. "Wow," he smiled, "It's just rolling around in there."

With Daphne guiding his hands over her swollen abdomen, he was amazed at how the little human inside would push outwards against his touch.

"The baby is usually more active at night," she stated, "especially when I'm not moving."

Fred glanced at the clock, "Speaking of night, it's actually morning. Like two in the morning. You need to sleep."

Daphne agreed, "I'm exhausted."

She sat on his twin bed and moved over to make room for him, when she noticed that Fred wasn't joining her, but spreading a blanket on the floor.

She tossed a pillow at him, "Come up here with me. I sleep alone these days. It'd be nice for some company."

Fred winced, "I don't know, my bed isn't a king like yours. It's pretty small."

She beckoned him with her hand, and scooted over, "Oh please, that never stopped us before."

He couldn't argue with that and slid in beside her, spooning her nicely. Like perfect puzzle pieces.

Fred brought his hand up to lay on her stomach and Daphne sighed, "Do you miss cuddling like this?"

He swallowed hard, "Everyday."

She didn't want to ruin this touching moment, but she had to know, "Do you still want me? In the same way that you wanted Gretchen? I'm definitely not the same size as I used to be."

Fred knew that at some point she was going to ask this, "I do. You're the only person that I want," he placed a kiss softly to her head, "I never really wanted Gretchen, I just felt that she appreciated me. And I ran with it."

Daphne stiffened, "Do you think I don't appreciate you?"

He figured he'd come this far, why not be truthful?

Fred stroked her belly, "I don't know. It's hard to tell sometimes. Being your camera man, assistant, writer, producer, editor, and all without getting a thank you…did make me feel…like a lap dog, I guess."

She put her hand over Fred's, it had hurt to hear, but at least he was being honest. "Maybe you're right, Freddie."

She squeezed his hand, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Fred was silent a moment, "No, I am. For everything. I should have just told you. Me leaving you that day was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

Daphne turned her head as best she could to kiss him. He had eagerly anticipated it, and opened his mouth to her, but their spooning position made it difficult to maintain.

She tried to turn around, but Fred stopped her, "No, I like holding you like this better."

She settled back into her spot, and pulled Fred's hand up from her stomach, and quietly placed it on her breast.

He nuzzled her neck, "Are you sure?"

Daphne smirked, "Yes. If you want, I can blame it on my raging hormones."

He kissed her shoulder and worked the clasp of her bra, popping it easily with experience, and pushed the cups out of his way.

Fred noticed then that her areolas had darkened considerably since the last time he'd seen them. He fondled a nipple with his thumb before pulling it slightly.

Daphne took his hand from her breast and pushed it downwards, hinting that she'd rather have his attentions elsewhere.

He trailed his hand lazily under her panties, and over her sensitive mound before slipping two fingers inside.

Daphne inhaled sharply, as Fred set a gentle rythum, back and forth.

He laid his head against the back of hers, letting her hair cover his face. He listened to her soft keening, and was delighted when he felt the slight tremors and shakes that his actions were causing.

Fred glanced up and was entranced by the way the firelight played across her breasts. Her chest rolling with each breath she took. Her body was taking on a sheen, becoming damp with sweat.

Daphne groaned low in her throat when Fred dipped his tongue along the sensitive groove behind her ear, "If there's something you want, Daph. Just ask me."

She reached behind her and tangled her fingers in his hair, "Please…," was all she could manage.

Fred smiled against her shoulder, as he freed himself from his boxers. He propped Daphne's leg up with his own, and slid inside her easily, already wet from his previous ministrations.

Fred could feel her clench inside, adjusting to him. It had been quite a while. When he felt her relax, he started to move. Their normal pace had been fast and hard; this time, however, slow and deep worked better.

Fred kept his thrusts gentle and steady, his movements barely rocking the small bed.

Daphne would usually make light whimpers or hushed groans, while Fred tended to be louder. But this time, he kept intentionally quiet, wanting to savor every sound she made.

Neither would last much longer, it had been so long for both. He could tell she was desperate for release, and encouraged by her mewls, he quickened his pace.

Her hand was still entangled in his hair, and she pulled him as close as he could go. "I need you," she pleaded, "Freddie..."

Daphne's admission sent him tumbling over the edge, his pleasure so great, he bit down hard on her shoulder, marking her as his.

Fred's bite was the trigger Daphne needed, and she lost herself in the white hot bliss that followed.

When his mind started to settle, Daphne rolled over to face him. He noticed tears trailing down her cheeks and he didn't know if they were reactive from the sex or from something else. Before he could ask she kissed him lightly, and tucked her head underneath his chin.

Not wanting to break the magic of the moment, Fred decided not to mention it. He softly ran his fingers over her back until the sound of the rain hitting the window, the crackling of the fire, and the steady staccato of Daphne's breathing lulled him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read and follow this story! It's been a bit out of my element since I normally write shorter one-shots, but it's been enjoyable. This couple is really fun to write.

A chill had wafted over Daphne's bare skin, raising goosebumps and rousing her from sleep. She lifted her head off of the warm chest she was using as a pillow, her body pleasantly relaxed.

For a moment she was disorientated. _This isn't home._

She then heard a soft snore beside her and remembered where she was. After months of sleeping alone, it was a nice change to wake up to someone, especially him. The memories of the last few hours came back to her then, and she smiled.

Lightening flashed, brightening up the dark room for a moment. Fred's arm was still curled where it had been holding her close, the blanket low on his hips, almost teasing her with what was beneath. The fire had died down to embers, which accounted for why the air was so cool.

She sat up, placing her feet on the floor, and pulling the sheets with her.

What will happen between them now? Was Fred expecting them to go back to the way things used to be?

Daphne bit her lip and pondered. _Should I leave? Oh wait, the car…_

As if the baby could sense her mindset, she felt her child stretching it's legs inside, and showing off that it was wide awake at such a late hour. _The little night owl._

She looked back at Fred who was still sleeping deeply. How could she possibly express to him how she felt without making it hurt? Without taking a step back in the progress they had made together? That her trust in him was still…shattered.

How could Daphne explain that unwavering trust is like a mirror, and once splintered, it's never the same. You can glue back the pieces and it will still function, but it will never go back to the way it once was.

Making love, as wonderful as it is, does not fix what is broken. It does not make everything alright.

_Fred and Daphne stood over Mr. Beeman, the former real-estate agent while he sat in handcuffs, now harmless. She glanced at Fred's torn shirt and hoped that he was okay. Daphne knew he was not the type to mention if he was in pain._

_While Velma and Shaggy spoke with the police about Mr. Beeman's counterfeiting operation, Daphne pulled Fred aside, "Thank you, Freddie. For saving me back there. I was so stupid. I should've been watching where I was going."_

_He shrugged, "It's nothing. I know you'd do the same for me."_

_Daphne hugged him close, "After all the mysteries we've solved together, I don't think any of the criminals have actually tried to kill us before."_

_Fred sighed, "I feel awful that I dropped Velma. I totally thought that guy was going to rip my guts out."_

_Daphne grinned, "I'm just glad that when she grabbed my foot, those stockings didn't tear! They were well worth the money!"_

_Fred leaned in close, and for a moment, Daphne thought he might kiss her. What would she do if he did? She would be lying if she said she hadn't fantasized about this exact scenario once or twice._

_He smiled instead as he backed away, leaving one hand on her shoulder. His voice was kind and honest, "You can always trust me, Daphne. Always…"_

She was brought out of her reverie when she felt Fred's hand rubbing along the base of her spine, a well-known erogenous spot for her.

Feeling curious, Fred asked, "Where are you going?"

She turned to face him, smiling coyly, "No where."

"Good," Fred stated, as he tugged on the sheets that she had bunched around her. The fabric fell to the mattress with a swish, revealing her naked body to him.

He grinned and lifted up his own blanket, inviting for her to join him, "It's much warmer under here anyway."

Daphne laughed as he pulled her close and covered her with his comforter, already warm from his body heat.

He lightly raked his fingers through her hair and leaned in to kiss her, but she remained still under his lips.

Fred could sense something was amiss, but he couldn't place it, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Let's not talk about it right now."

Fred cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I want to know, Daph. Tell me."

Daphne responded by reaching under the blanket, grabbing his member, and rousing it awake.

He groaned, and as much as it pained him to do it, he stilled her hand, "I just want to make sure everything is alright. Between us."

She touched her tongue to her lips, thinking carefully about how to word her next statement. She did not want to say that her greatest fear was one that she had already experianced, when he had walked out and left her that day. How can he guarantee that it won't happen again? Promises, as Daphne had learned, can be fickle.

"Can I just have this right now?" she asked, pulling on his shaft again to emphasize her point, "And talk later instead?"

Fred nodded, understanding that he was not going to get the answer he wanted right away. In her current mood, she only wanted what comfort he could provide physically. It did give him some satisfaction that she was turning to him for solace and not Neil. Small steps, he supposed.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion, moving his tongue alongside hers. Daphne sighed into his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

Her mouth left his, and she nuzzled her face into his neck, "Just make me forget, Freddie. Just make me forget it all."

It had stung him deeply to hear that, but he was willing to provide whatever she wanted. If Daphne was asking him for physical release, well then, that's what he would give her.

He briefly swept his lips over hers before moving to the side of her jaw and down her throat. He kept going down, pausing to kiss between her breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth, and kneading the other fleshy orb tenderly.

Fred still moved lower, and Daphne lost sight of him after he moved beyond her stomach. The room was still very dark, with occasional flashes of lighting showing his blonde hair near her thighs.

The moment she felt his tongue on her sex, visibility ceased to matter anyway. She closed her eyes and threaded her fingers through Fred's hair. The thunder outside drowning out her moans and pants as he made love to her.

Fred hoped that Daphne would realize that he did not want to be anywhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred tested the shelf that Neil had assembled a few weeks back. It did not budge, not even a little bit. "This looks wobbly, Daph. I should probably take it down."

He pulled the trigger on his power drill, letting it squeal a few times to get her attention. Daphne hung up another outfit in the baby's closet, and turned to face him, her smile wide. "It's fine. Neil did a good job."

Fred scowled, "I disagree. A shelf this unsteady is dangerous."

He pushed on the wood again to emphasize his point, but it was solidly placed. Daphne quirked an eyebrow, "Leave it be, Fred. You've put together everything else."

He glanced around the nursery, taking in the crib, rocking chair, dresser, and changing table.

Yes, _he_ sure as hell did.

Fred checked to make sure Daphne wasn't looking his way when he pulled a ceramic baseball off the shelf and put it deep into one of the dresser drawers. The baby shower gift from Neil was way too heavy to be on the shelf anyway, Fred reasoned.

He set the drill down and came up behind her, snaking his arms around her middle; although, with her belly being so distended it was becoming more and more challenging.

"Thank you for coming to the baby shower today. With all these cute clothes, I think it was a success," she affirmed.

Fred kissed the back of her head, "I wouldn't dream of missing it. I know my mom had a good time. She swears it's a girl. Keeps hinting that if it is we should name it after her."

Daphne laughed, "No way. Her name is so old-fashioned. The baby will come out with it's own AARP card and retirement plan."

He chuckled along with her. Things had been going well between them lately, ever since her tire had gotten a flat. Almost, Fred dared to think it, almost back to normal.

But not quite.

Daphne still kissed him, shared his bed once again, and made love like they hadn't been separated all this time, but...there was some lingering distance that he couldn't place. As if she had built an invisible wall between herself and him.

She had always been honest, sometimes bluntly so. It was one of the things he admired about her. They never had a need to keep secrets. Even during their teenage friendship years, solving mysteries, she had always been open with him.

Until now.

Whenever he broached the subject of what was bothering her, she would clam up and ignore his questions. If he was lucky, she would laugh it off saying it's not a big deal. But in his experience, "not-a-big-deals" don't continue being a problem. Making this one officially a big deal.

He released her waist, and cleared his throat, not knowing which Daphne he was going to get. "When are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

Daphne giggled while putting a onesie on a hanger. "Fred, I told you, it's not a-"

"If it wasn't a big deal, Daph, then you'd tell me."

Daphne sighed and bent over to grab another hanger. "I don't want to. It will just make you upset."

Fred crossed his arms across his chest, "I think I'm getting upset anyway."

She placed another outfit in the closet before turning to face him, her voice pleading. "I don't want to argue, Freddie."

He met her gaze, "We can talk honestly without arguing. At least, we used to."

Daphne put her hands on her hips, "Well, a lot of things have changed."

Fred deflated, his arms reaching for her shoulders, "Please, I just want to know. Is it about the baby?"

Daphne scoffed, placing both hands over her stomach, "Of course not."

Fred swallowed loudly, "Is it me?"

She averted her eyes and Fred had his answer.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears, "Is it something I can fix?"

Daphne exhaled deeply, "I don't know."

Fred took her chin gently, tilting her face so she couldn't avoid his eyes, "What is it?"

Daphne felt like a desperate animal, pinned into a corner, with no way to escape. She might as well give him what he wanted, "I can't trust you, Fred."

Fred blinked his tears back, "Can't trust me with what?"

Daphne pulled his hand off her face, "With everything. I don't trust you like I used to."

Her statement was met with his silence. _Exactly why I didn't mention this already,_ she thought.

She continued, "If you've done it once, you can do it again. And I live in fear that I'll wake up in my bed, all alone, for a second time."

Fred put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close, "I'm not going anywhere, Daph. I promise."

"You've promised me that before."

He couldn't disagree, "I made a horrible mistake. I'm sorry. How much more apologizing will it take?"

Daphne pushed him back a little, his closeness was making it hard to breathe, "And now there's going to be a baby involved. How can I guarantee that when things get tough, you won't leave me?"

Fred tugged her softly back to him, enfolding her in his strong arms. "Then…maybe you should marry me."

His proposal was less of a question and more of a statement.

Daphne closed her eyes, her head resting against his shoulder. She was happy he couldn't see her tears. Hearing those words from Fred had been a silly fantasy since she was a teenage girl, then as their relationship blossomed it was more of a longing, an aspiring hope. But under these circumstances, it didn't seem right.

Fred kissed her cheek, "We can use my great-grandmother's ring. It's ugly, but it'll do until I can get you a better one."

"I can't, Fred," she said simply. "I can't marry you."

"Why not?" He breathed into her hair.

Daphne pulled her head up, "Marriage doesn't fix things. It's not a band-aid."

Before Fred could respond, she added, "And neither is marrying me out of a sense of duty. Be honest, would you have started talking to me again had I not been pregnant? Would you have come to my house at three in the morning to work things out?"

This time it was Fred's turn to avoid her gaze, and Daphne received her silent answer.

"I thought so," she said, as she turned from him, and went back to hanging up the baby's clothing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Daphne sat in the back of the van, the rear doors wide open while she vaccuumed it out. "I like having the whole gang back together again, but my God, we are messy people!"_

_Fred's laugh came from the front of the van, where he was finishing an oil change._

_It was a gorgeous summer day and the couple had taken advatage of it, leaving the garage door open. After a filming season of touring around the country with four people and a dog, the Mystery Machine was in serious need of a thorough cleaning and tune-up._

_Fred wiped the sweat off his brow as he tightened the bottom cap of the oil drip pan. "As much repair as I've done on this old clunker the past few months, maybe I should quit working tv and open up an auto-shop."_

_Daphne came up behind him, leaning against the cinderblock wall, observing his work. She never told him, but she always enjoyed watching him do mundane things like this. Domestic things._

_"Well, Freddie, if you do leave, I can easily get a replacement camera man," she leered at him, "and producers around here are a dime a dozen, you know."_

_Finally done, Fred placed his tools and rags on the work bench, before turning to wash his hands in the garage sink, "I dare you to find a producer that's a mechanic too. Most of the ones around here get manicures."_

_Daphne sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't think I can. I guess I'll have to entice you to stick with me."_

_"I do have other valuable skills," he said as he wiped his hands dry on his jeans, "but, they aren't really useful in the workforce. Not something I can put on a resume."_

_She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Like being a chauffeur? You hardly ever let me drive the van."_

_Fred smirked lasciviously as he took her wrist and pulled her lovingly to him. His hands moved to her hips, before gently sliding upwards. She audibly inhaled when his touch went under her shirt to cup her breasts._

_He leaned in to kiss her cheek, while pushing her up against the work bench. "Here?" She breathed, "It's so dirty and oily."_

_Fred winked charmingly, "That's what showers are for."_

_Daphne reached behind her and hit the garage door button on the wall, giving them some privacy. Fred took the opportunity to cover her mouth with his, forcing her lips apart with his tongue._

_As soon as the garage door rumbled closed, Fred's arm shot out to swipe the random items off the work table. Metal bits clattered to the cement floor without a care. He gripped Daphne's thighs, and in a smooth motion, without breaking the kiss, he lifted her easily to the table top. She leaned back slightly, while he pulled her pelvis to the table's edge. Their anatomy now level._

_She tugged Fred's upper body closer. Even though there was barely any gap between them, they were not nearly close enough for her liking. Daphne's eyes fluttered shut, as he bent to taste her neck._

_Desperate to feel him against her, chest to chest, she pulled her blouse over her head. Thank goodness she hadn't worn a bra today. Her fingers moved quickly to work the buttons on his shirt, but he pushed her hands away._

_Fred focused instead on moving her panties to the side. He rubbed her sensitive node lightly, but not nearly long enough to give her any real satisfaction. She moaned at the loss of his touch when he pulled his hand away and became impatient when she heard the rustling of his pants coming undone. The clink of his belt buckle hitting the ground echoed in the garage._

_Fred kisses her at the same time he enters her. He begins moving immediately. His tongue moving in her mouth at the same speed and timing of his cock._

_She rolls her pelvis against his, setting a pleasing rythum for both of them. When the work bench starts bouncing off the wall, Daphne pulls her mouth away, "We need to move before we break this."_

_Fred nodded silently as he gripped her backside, and without breaking their intimate contact, he lowered her to the cold concrete floor._

_Despite her earlier misgivings about the garage being filthy, she did not voice any displeasure this time. Instead, she wrapped her left leg higher up on his waist, pulling him deeper, giving Fred better leverage for both of them._

_The new position was very satisfying, but difficult to maintain for long, both skirting the edge of release._

_Fred was naked from the waist down, while she was nude from the hips up._ _ Daphne was thankful that his shirt was still on and she grabbed it, hauling him down to kiss her. His lips proved to be her undoing as she moaned her climax into his mouth. Never the one to be quiet, Fred groaned posessively, his finish following hers._

_He leaned down to gently brush her nose with his, before kissing her softly. They stayed that way for a long while, catching their breath._

_Fred sat back against the cool wall and tugged Daphne up from the floor to lean against him. He knew that the floor must be terribly uncomfortable._

_After a few moments of silence, she _ _ran her hand through his hair, "Then again, being a mechanic has perks."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows, "I don't think I'd ever get anything done with you here."_

_She smiled, "I can be your secretary. Like you are for me."_

_Fred chuckled, "I'm your producer."_

_Daphne shrugged and held his cheek, "I'd be anything you wanted me to be."_

_XXXXXX_

Eight-ish Months Later…

Fred held the passenger side door of the van open, helping her inside, her large belly making it difficult for everyday movement.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's going to be okay, Daph."

Daphne smiled weakly and squeezed his hand in return. She had been silent all morning since getting the call for a sudden staff meeting today. _The_ meeting. Determining the fate of their show. Their jobs. Their livelihoods. All happening at a time when a paycheck and health insurance is needed the most.

Fred patted her hand, "We'll get through this together."

XXXXXX

Fred and Daphne rode to the office in silence. Whenever he would chance a glance at her face, she would be staring out the window, biting her lower lip in worry.

Daphne's anxiety only increased when she arrived at the office building. Even though nothing had been officially announced, the whole place seemed tense. Instead of the friendly, smiling faces of her coworkers, people would outright avoid looking at her. The general air around the workplace was akin to a family member's death.

So, it was no suprise when Joran invited them inside his plush corner office, clipping a cigar as he talked, "Listen, it's been a good run guys, but it's time to move on. A few seasons is something to be proud of..."


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne was laying in bed, her laptop open, leaning against her swollen belly. "I dont see why they couldn't just transfer me to another department. They kept _you_ on the payroll."

Fred was in the master bathroom brushing his teeth. He pulled the toothbrush out for a second, "Seriously? You jumped across Joran's desk and tried to smack him! If I hadn't been there you'd be in jail with assault charges."

When he turned to gargle with water, she smiled, "I didn't try, Fred. I _did_. My hand totally connected with his cheek."

He rolled his eyes while climbing under the covers beside her, "You're lucky he took pity on you, or getting laid off would be the least of our worries."

He moved his hand to Daphne's stomach, rubbing gently and bending to place a kiss near her navel before asking, "Any luck on the job front?"

She sighed while pulling her hair into a messy bun, securing it with a hairclip, "A few nibbles, but nothing solid."

He reached up and closed her laptop slowly, "Give it a rest for tonight. At least I'm still employed, so we still have some cash flow. I'm just lucky that Gretchen was nice enough to take me on her crew."

Daphne clucked her tongue, "I wouldn't exactly call it luck, Fred. More like…infatuation."

He laughed as he pulled her close, their foreheads touching, "Well, I'm taken."

Daphne kissed him, only a peck, "Just make sure Gretchen knows that."

XXXXXX

Daphne was laying on her side, totally unable to sleep. She had been dreading tomorrow for days. Since Fred had joined Gretchen's crew, it was expected that he would be tagging along with her to scope out some new shooting locations.

_Just like me and Fred used to do._

Her unborn baby gave a swift kick, right under her ribs. She reached down and placed her hand over the spot and was rewarded with two more kicks.

_And look how innocent all those rendezvous in the van proved to be._

She recalled their first intimate encounter together, a brief, but intense coupling in the back of the Mystery Machine. Nothing but lips, tongues, skin, and pleasure. An explosive release of years of unresolved sexual tension.

Fred wouldn't do that with Gretchen, would he? Now? She honestly didn't think he would, but she knew first hand the lengths that women will go to when they are on the prawl.

His soft snore brought her eyes up to his handsome face. He looked so relaxed, at peace. She wondered if he ever observed _her_ sleeping.

Daphne was going to miss this closeness while he was gone, more than anything else. The ability to reach out and touch him, kiss him, hold him, anytime she wanted. A few days were going to feel like years.

Overcome with the sudden need to have him, she dipped her hand inside of his boxers, stroking him awake. He groaned and his eyelids gradually opened.

Even though he wasn't fully awake yet, she straddled him and lifted off her silk nightgown, totally bare underneath. Daphne made sure Fred was completely focused when she pulled her hairclip out, and gave her a head a little tousle, sending her red locks cascading around her face. She knew he loved that.

"Are you gonna miss me?" She asked.

Fred ran his hands up the smooth skin of her back, "Always."

"Good," she said, her voice husky.

She lifted herself up and took in his length, letting him fill her completely, both groaning at the penetration. Fred gripped her waist and inhaled deeply when she started to move against him.

He tried to help, by guiding her hips downwards, but Daphne stopped him. She pulled his hands off her body and placed them back on the bed, "Let me do this, Freddie," she breathed.

She rolled her pelvis, bringing him deeper, delighting in his growls and pants. He always had been the louder of the two. If he was going to leave her for a few days, she was going to make damn sure he would miss her. Miss all of her.

He sat up on his elbows to cup her breasts, before sucking in one nipple. This time is was Daphne's turn to whimper as she pulled his head closer to her chest.

She could feel the pressure building and knew she wouldn't last much longer. She increased her tempo, rocking agaist him harder, faster, making the bed creak with the strain.

Daphne was panting now, so close. Fred let her breasts go free, bouncing rhythmically, and reached up to cup her face gently. Their eyes locked through her damp tendrils of hair hanging down.

"I love you, Daphne," he whispered.

She closed her eyes. She believed him.

Daphne let her head lull back and allowed herself to be consumed by a blinding hot pleasure. She heard Fred bellow his release, grabbing hard at her hips again. She wouldn't be suprised if she found fingerprint bruises there later.

He lowered her, shaking and limp, down to lay beside him. Fred softly raked his fingers through her hair and kissed her damp forehead. "You know I don't want to go, right Daph? I don't have a choice."

Daphne smiled and nodded silently.

He kissed her lips, this time lingering there at her mouth before saying, "I wish there was another way."

XXXXXX

Daphne watched from the doorway of their bedroom as Fred packed his suitcase. Normally a mundane act, but knowing he wasn't packing it to travel with her made her heart ache.

He could feel her eyes on the back of his head as he folded his button-down shirts tightly, "It will only be a few days, I promise."

Daphne walked further into the bedroom and placed her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back.

He patted her hand and was about to say something when he heard a car horn honking outside.

She peeked through the blinds and saw a plain white van sitting in the driveway, none other than Gretchen at the wheel, "She's here, Fred."

He nodded as he shut his suitcase and clicked the locks. Fred came up behind her, resting his hands on her belly, "It'll be like the blink of an eye."

"I hope so," she sighed.

He turned her around to face him, reaching up to brush a few strands of red hair behind her ear. Fred leaned in close to kiss her, and what had meant to be a small chaste peck, quickly turned into something else. Something desperate. Daphne pulled him close, her hands sliding across his neck, slipping her tongue between his lips. Kissing him like her life depended on it. And in a way, she felt it did.

Fred tugged himself away, breathless, when he heard Gretchen's impatient honking outside, "I should go."

Daphne touched his lips once more with hers, but for only a moment. They were silent as she followed him down the stairs and out the front door. He turned to give her one last squeezing hug before caressing her belly.

Gretchen waved to Daphne from the driver's seat of the van. Daphne lifted her lips in a polite, but empty smile. Just a small up-curve in the corners of her lips_. I know your game you sneaky_ _snake_.

Fred hopped in beside Gretchen and waved to Daphne still standing on the porch, her hands placed on her lower back. She gave him an honest smile, watching him drive away.


	14. Chapter 14

The hotel was a tad bit shady for Fred's taste, but he understood that Joran had given Gretchen a strict budget to abide by.

He lugged his suitcase and camera equipment down the poorly lit hallway, about one-third of the florescent lights burned out. The journey to their shared room was equally unimpressive and the walls were terribly thin. He could hear the wail of a baby, someone laughing like a lunatic, and the people in 42A having some really raucous sex.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck while Gretchen fiddled with the door key, not surprisingly the lock was stuck. After a few good shakes, the door swung open to reveal the bedroom equivalent of what Fred saw in the hallway.

He placed his luggage on the table and eyed the single, Queen-sized bed in the room. He quirked a blond eyebrow, "I thought you asked for two twin beds?"

Gretchen smiled sweetly, "They didn't have any available. So, I guess we'll have to share."

Fred didn't return her smile, "I'll just sleep on the floor then."

If she was offended by his choice, she didn't show it. She held out the empty ice bin to him, "Would you mind getting us some ice while I get a quick shower?"

He nodded, "I will on my way downstairs, since I have to get extra blankets and pillows anyway."

When he returned, arms ladden with stuff, he leaned against the door, trying to decide if the shower was still running. Satisfied that it wasn't, he knocked, "Are you decent? I'm back."

He could hear shuffling behind the door, "Yes, come on in. It's unlocked."

Fred came inside and was totally unprepared to see a half-naked Gretchen, sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing lotion on her bronze legs. Her nightshirt clung to her damp body, accentuating the swell of her breasts, nipples barely seen through the thin fabric. A small thong covered the tiny patch of her sex, while leaving very little to the imagination of her behind. Her raven hair tucked up neatly in a towel turban.

Fred averted his eyes instantly, hoping his body wouldn't respond to the scene in front of him, "I thought you said you were _decent_."

Gretchen grinned widely, "I am. This is how I sleep."

After a few moments of tense silence, Fred asked, "Will you please cover up?"

Shs splayed her knees apart just slightly, "I was actually thinking of dressing down, if you want to join me."

Fred closed his eyes and said simply, "I'm not interested."

She smiled so wide that the Cheshire cat would be jealous, "Not from where I'm standing."

Frustrated with the situation, Fred decided to take matters into his own hands and switched off the lights, leaving the windowless room totally dark.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same."

XXXXXX

Daphne stood up from the couch and switched the tv off, the house going suddenly dark and quiet. She stretched her arms and back, enjoying the little pops and cracks her body made. No matter how much she moved around, a dull ache persisted in her lower back. Not enough to keep her laid up, but just enough that it bothered her throughout the day

Daphne moved to the bedroom, feeling slightly better once she was under the cool covers.

Glancing over at Fred's side of the bed, she reached her hand out, letting it fall on the empty pillow. She wanted nothing more than his large hands rubbing her sore back, holding her close.

Just a few more days and he'd be home again. Home with her.

The baby must have taken Daphne's stillness as it's que, and began bouncing around in it's increasingly smaller home, pushing out it's arms and legs.

Daphne smiled sleepily, and placed her hand on her stomach, "I know, I miss him too."

XXXXXX

Fred was sleeping dreamlessly, when he felt soft lips move against his own. The movement stirred his consciousness and tugged him from sleep. He knew Daphne had a tendency to wake him in the middle of night, wanting physical attention. The room was still pitch black.

He groaned into Daphne's mouth, sitting up and pushing her gently to lay back against the blankets with his body. His tongue moving along side hers as his hand explored her chest. He could feel his body eagerly responding, and dipped his hand down to grasp the hem of her nightshirt, expecting to bump against her heavily pregnant belly; instead, his fingers grazed over a taut, flat abdomen.

Even though his mind was still thick with sleep, he knew…_something's not right…_

Then, a familiar vanilla scent reached his nose, and not the comforting lavender perfume he was used to.

_Gretchen_.

_I'm not at home with Daphne, I'm in a seedy hotel with Gretchen._

His eyes shot open, suddenly alert. He ripped his mouth away and rolled over to the nightstand, switching on the lamp. Seeing his disheveled, scantily clad boss lying on his blanket made him instantly furious, "What are you _doing_?"

She smirked, "I couldn't sleep. Your pallet looked more comfortable."

Fred fumed, crossing his arms, "I told you already, I'm not interested."

She patted the space on the blankets beside her, "Just come on back. Daphne doesn't have to know."

Fred spoke calmly, trying to keep the rage out of his voice, "She's an _investigative_ reporter, Gretchen. She'll know."

He then looked down at his own socked feet, "And if not, _I'll_ still know. And I'm not going to hurt her again."

Gretchen scoffed, "Love is just a release of hormones, Fred. You need to learn to live in the now."

He rolled his eyes, "Gretchen, I've loved Daphne since I was a high school boy. Before I even knew what real love was, I knew I felt it for her."

When she didn't answer, Fred continued, "Whatever sticky fumbling happened between us, in my office, was a mistake."

Gretchen sat up, holding her knees to her chest, clearly not the one to accept rejection, "You can turn off the lights and pretend I'm Daphne if you want. I won't mind."

Fred covered his face with his hands. _Does she not understand? Does she not know the predicament she's placed him in?_

He refused to respond to her any further as he grabbed his topmost blanket and pillow, storming off towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Gretchen called after him.

"I'm sleeping in the damn tub," he hollered back, slamming the bathroom door and making sure it was locked.

He laid down on his makeshift bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Fred's mind was now a jumble of thoughts, most of which centered around Daphne.

_God, what would she think about this? Would she believe him? Should he even mention it?_

Her future reaction made his heart wrench. He had worked so hard these past few months to repair the damage that had been done before, and now through no fault of his own, it could be up in smoke.

He missed her so much it was burning a whole through his center. The moment he saw Daphne again, he wasn't going to let her go for a good long while.

He had meant what he'd said to Gretchen, about loving Daphne so deeply. First as friends, back when he thought that's all he wanted from her. A totally platonic relationship, worrying about her safety, her happiness. It's normal for friends to care about each other.

_Daphne's soft giggle, laughing at a joke of Shaggy's. Her hands on her hips with lips pursed when irritated. Her absolute annoyance when underestimated by yet another criminal in a mask. Seeing her face light up when a mystery needed solving…_

But as a man, he had always known that he wanted, or rather needed…more. The chaste hugs that friends give one another wasn't enough. He found himself craving the small "accidental" brushes of her arm when standing too close, or the simple contact of her leg against his in the van.

_The feel of her lips against his, her legs gripping his waist, pulling him deeper. Her nails gently clawing his back. Her soft gasps and pants as she grew closer to the edge. The absolute desperation and need he saw in her eyes just before her release…_

He decided then that he would tell her everything. If trust was what she wanted, then complete honesty was the key. If only he could snag another job as well paid as this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne laid submerged up to her neck in the warm water, hoping that the soothing temperature would work some magic on her tender back muscles.

Her head was resting on the cool ceramic of the tub, cushioned by a folded towel, her red hair floating freely around her face. She breathed deep, taking in as much oxygen as she could before exhaling, hoping that relaxation would help her aching body.

_Fred_.

He was finally on his way home. His return couldn't come soon enough. She missed him something fierce. Closing her eyes, she thought of his handsome face, his charming smile, his-

A terrible pain tore unexpectedly across her abdomen, snaking it's way around her back and completely demolishing her ability to think straight.

She laid there, writhing, unsure of what to do, trying her best to fill her lungs with air. She wanted to sob out loud, but as suddenly as the agony had come, it began to recede. The pressure wasn't entirely gone, but dimmed a bit, just enough for her brain to function.

_What the hell was that?_

She sat up slowly, not yet trusting her body. When she stood, her legs shook and she knew her balance was wobbly at best. The muscles in her back and stomach were beginning to tighten all over again.

Daphne gently climbed out, using the towel rack for support, coming to grasp the porcelain sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was suprised to see how pale she looked. That contraction had taken a lot out of her.

The doctor had said that this was normal, lots of women had contractions in their third trimester. As long as they weren't super close together and that her water didnt-

Her inner thoughts were again interrupted by the feeling of warm liquid running between her legs, leaving a large puddle at her feet

_Oh no._

Before she had time to understand that her baby was on it's way, another horrid spasm brought her to her knees, robbing her of clarity and strength. She cried out this time, screaming Fred's name even though she knew he was still far away, her wails filling the empty house.

Somehow, she mustered enough inner will to haul herself backwards, up against the stiff side of the tub. She laid there, riding the contractions wave and crest, begging it to pass, vaguely hearing her cellphone go off in the distance.

Her phone.

She needed to call Fred. Her parents. Velma. Anyone. She attempted to stand, but the beginnings of labor had set in and stolen her energy.

_It's not supposed to be this way,_ she mused.

Throughout the pregnancy, she often thought about how this would go. Envisioning her mother, her sister, maybe even Velma by her side. And Fred. Always Fred.

But never alone.

She helplessly listened to her cellphone ring once, twice, three more times before going silent.

XXXXXX

"We are on our way back, Daph," Fred glanced down at his watch, "I should be home in about an hour. Traffic can be murder around the city. I love you."

Fred ended his voicemail and slid his cellphone back into his jacket pocket. He could feel Gretchen's eyes leering at him from across the van's bench seat.

Growing tired of her constant attention, he spat, "If there's something you want to say, then go ahead and say it."

She shrugged. "Nothing to say, really. I'm more of a physical person anyway," she said with a coy wink.

XXXXXX

This shouldn't be happening, not like this at least. The doctor had said that labor could take hours, even days. _Why now?_

Her hands came up to brush the tears from her cheeks. As the only person in the world who can get this baby out, she had to be strong.

Daphne bent forward as nature was telling her, using the muscles in her abdomen to bear down and push along with the contraction, instead of fighting against it. She had absolutely no idea if what she was doing would work, but her body seemed to instinctively know what to do.

The knowledge that animals are able to do this without taking a lamaze class gave her hope. She can do this. All by herself if she has to.

XXXXXX

Fred unlocked the deadbolt, stepping inside the house, and tossing his luggage to the side.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his neck, and trying to build up his inner strength. This was the part he'd been dreading the last few hours; explaining to Daphne what had happened with Gretchen. Boy, this was going to be tough.

Fred's keys clanked down loudly onto the counter, "Daph, I'm home."

XXXXXX

The contractions were so intense, Daphne wasn't sure if she was even breathing. The moment the tightness in her belly would ease, she'd have just enough time for a big gulp of air before the horrible pain would return. Again and again and again. The world's worst cycle. _When would it end?_

She couldn't think, couldn't focus. The walls around her became blurry and faded away. She could have been in the center of New York City during rush hour and she would still have been oblivious to the chaos. The universe was now centered on her lower half and what her body was trying to expel.

Daphne thought she heard Fred's voice calling her name, but it was probably just her mind playing tricks, giving her a halucination as comfort during this agonizing birth.

_Fred Jones, where are you…_

Silly question. She knew exactly where he was. Fred was with Gretchen. In a fucking van. Across the fucking country. While she labored with his child, alone, on the cold bathroom linoleum.

The harsh thought made her grit her teeth and gave her spiteful strength. She pushed as hard as her body would allow, her grunt escalating to an ear-splitting shriek.

XXXXXX

He expected Daphne to come running, eager for him to be back. When no one came around the corner to greet him, he grew curious. _Was she even here?_

Her purse and cellphone were resting on the kitchen table, surely she wouldn't have left without them. He called again, "Daphne, I'm home."

Instead of her voice calling sweetly to him, he heard a high-pitched scream coming from upstairs. It was a gut-wrenching sound, filled with anguish.

"Daph?"

Fred's heart filled with worry and his blood turned to ice. He didn't wait for her to respond as he bolted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. _God, I hope she's okay._

_XXXXXX_

She ignored the painful throb in her body and pulled herself forward, reaching for the small squaling infant between her legs. Daphne didn't have much experiance holding babies, but the innate maternal knowledge kicked in quickly. Lifting her child gingerly to lay against her chest, she sagged back against the tub.

The little one scrunched it's eyes, the dimly lit bathroom lights being too bright. Daphne ran her finger down her baby's smooth cheek. It's small head turned at the contact and began nestling against her, as if searching for something. It's stressed cries slowly calmed after latching to a nipple.

_XXXXXX_

_"_Daphne! Where are-"

Fred's question was answered by an angry infant's shrill cry coming from the master bathroom. He followed the sound, yanking the door open, his breath hitching at the sight. Daphne was nude, propped up against the tub, her sweaty hair disheveled and clinging to her face.

What jarred him the most wasn't Daphne's appearance, but the tiny newborn baby she was clutching to her chest.

No. _Their_ newborn baby.

He leaned against the door frame, suddenly nervous, his mouth hanging open. Daphne smiled weakly and motioned for him to come closer, "You just missed the party."

Fred dropped to his knees beside her, not caring about the birth fluids now covering his jeans. He nuzzled his forehead against Daphne's damp one, finding himself at a complete loss for words.

She must have understood his shock, nudging him lightly to glance down at their child, suckling calmly at her breast, "Look at how beautiful she is, Fred."


	16. Chapter 16

Penelope lay snuggled against Daphne's chest, feeding rhythmically, her little fist waving in the air.

Despite being born five days ago, she still had what Fred's mother called "womb legs". Penny's little limbs were curled up naturally, as if she was still inside. Daphne couldn't recall seeing anything more adorable in all her life.

For the moment, their house was quiet. It had been well past midnight when they both woke from the soft hungry cries coming from the bassinet. She had been right during the pregnancy, this baby was definitely a night owl.

Daphne gently caressed her daughter's tiny head, fingers running through the downy soft hair. It's color could go either way at the moment; the hair appeared blonde at first glance, but when the light hit it just right, the tint was clearly red.

She stroked the infant's cheek with her thumb, watching the baby's brilliant blue eyes beginning to grew heavy, while Daphne drifted away in thought.

Soon, Fred's paid time off would end, and he'd have to leave this little sanctuary they'd built. He'd go back to the real world, back to his cozy office, and back beneath the lustful directives of his boss.

Something had happened with Gretchen on that trip. She could see it in his face everytime he looked at her. Hear it in his voice. Even when he kissed her, she could feel his slight hesitation. Daphne just wished he'd say it, whatever it was.

Even though Penny's birth had happened unexpectedly, she knew Fred felt incredibly guilty about it all, her going through it alone. She never lorded his absence over him, but she couldn't deny the deep inner hurt she felt. Again.

_Fred apologized profusely, picking up her weak and exhausted form, lying her gently on their bed. He held her close, "I'm so sorry, Daphne. I should've been here. I never should've left."_

_Trying to take it in stride, she shrugged her shoulders, "Its okay. We made it through just fine. It all happened so fast…"_

_Her words faded as their newborn mewled from between them, upset by their movement._

_The baby reached out a tiny hand and grasped her mother's finger. "She sure was in a hurry to get somewhere," Daphne smirked, "I'm glad you got here when you did."_

_Fred's brow furrowed, as he pulled Daphne to himself, placing a kiss to the top of her head, "I didn't want to go."_

Penny's soft coo pulled Daphne away from the memory. Looking down, the baby was yawning against her breast, but not feeding. She turned her daughter to lay on her shoulder, patting her back.

Daphne really believed Fred was truthful then, and was being truthful now. She just wished he'd tell her what had gone wrong.

XXXXXX

Like his girlfriend and daughter, Fred was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He could hear his little family on the other side of wall; Daphne's soothing voice, the creaking of a rocking chair, and Penny's soft keening.

He had originally offered to get up with the baby, but Daphne had been insistant, giggling, "You don't have the milk, Fred."

The past five days had been jointly the best and worst times of his life.

Before Penelope's birth, his affections for her had been an extension of the love and compassion he felt for Daphne. Now that she was a living, breathing, existing person, reliant completely on both of her parents for survival and guidance, his heart felt it might burst with all the affection he had for his daughter.

However, their mutual adoration for their child couldn't hide the hurt he saw in Daphne's eyes. She was extraordinarily capable and independent, always had been. A rare trait among the children of rich and powerful people. Years of being her friend and confidant, then later co-worker and lover, had taught him to read all her little nuances. She was disappointed in him. Again.

He needed to tell her what happened with Gretchen. Soon.

It was becoming a splinter under his skin, and if he wasn't careful it would become infected; a small issue turning into a huge problem. He hoped she wouldn't assume that he reciprocated Gretchen's advances.

_But what if she did?_

He squeezed his eyes shut from the tears he could feel forming.

Daphne would leave, taking Penny with her. Maybe forever.

XXXXXX

It was a little after two in the morning when Daphne padded into their bedroom, a small sleeping bundle in her arms.

She placed the baby back into her bassinet, being as quiet as possible.

Fred lay on his side facing her, his eyes closed. She pulled herself into his embrace, her head tucked beside his. He coiled his arms around her, tugging her closer to him.

She knew Fred wasn't really sleeping, she could feel the faint flicker of his eyelashes, blinking against her cheek in the darkness. He was holding her so possessively though, like she would blow away in the wind.

_Just tell me what's wrong, Freddie._

XXXXXX

Fred pushed some of the gift baskets and cards left by well-wishing co-workers to the side of his office. He was touched by their kindness, but it did make him chuckle at their supposed sincerity. Most of these people had gotten into at least one shouting match with Daphne at some point.

He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a newly framed picture of Penelope, happily napping in his arms. He slid the photo next to his computer and jumped when he saw a woman sitting across from him on the couch. It could only be one person.

Gretchen smiled sweetly, "I missed you around here the past few days."

Fred grinned out of politeness, "I've been too busy and sleep deprived to miss anyone, honestly."

She turned from his stare and fingered a balloon string on a gift basket, "Congrats on the baby, by the way. Sorry I kept you from the main event."

"Are you really, Gretchen," he asked crossing his arms, "because I feel like you are deliberately throwing bricks at my window."

She didn't respond, but her smirk took on a more sultry vibe as she moved from the gift basket to the new baby picture on his desk. Without asking if she could, Gretchen picked it up, examining Penny's sweet face, "She looks like her mother."

Fred nodded, "I think so too."

A few more moments of tense silence before Fred asked, "What will it take for you to accept my rejection?"

Gretchen actually laughed, a sound he was agitated to admit he liked. Her brown eyes eyes met his blues dead on, "I haven't done anything that you didn't want me to do. I see the way you look at me."

She sighed and placed the photo back on the desk, "You're just bound by obligation, Fred. One of these days you'll realize that, and I'll be here when you do."

XXXXXX

Fred got home a little later then expected, work had built up from his short time away. He toed off his shoes quietly, trying not to make a sound. It ceased to matter anymore as he heard happy laughter and soft cooing coming from the kitchen.

He peered around the door frame, leaning casually against the counter, watching Daphne bathe the baby in a small tub on the table.

It had been a long time since Fred had seen Daphne so unkempt. She wore no make-up, her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and one of his old t-shirts completed her new-motherhood ensemble.

And yet, he couldn't recall a time when she looked more ravishing.

_This wasn't obligation. This is love._

Sensing his presence, Daphne turned her head, smiling wide, "Did you miss us today?"

He came up behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "You have no idea."

Daphne turned her attention back to their baby, blowing a big soapy bubble with her fingers, while Penny watched wide-eyed and amazed as the bubble grew.


	17. Chapter 17

"_I saw the way you looked at Lena, Fred. Don't lie."_

_They had been lounging around the Blake family pool. Her parents were off in Sweden for a charity event, and they were enjoying the solitude._

_Daphne swam gracefully around him, avoiding his muscular arms when he reached out to snatch her up._

_"Well, she was an attractive woman."_

_She playfully splashed water in his direction, "Apparently, so was Thorn."_

_Fred dunked under, coming up for air directly beside her, "She was pretty, yes."_

_Daphne narrowed her eyes, suddenly not wanting to tease him anymore, "And that cocktail waitress at Joran's fourth of July party."_

_He quirked an eyebrow at that, "Heidi? She's alright, I guess."_

_She crossed her arms, her playfulness becoming more defensive, "You couldn't stop staring."_

_Fred shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes,, "Daph, everyone was staring. She had lettuce stuck between her two front teeth."_

_She softened at his answer, moving closer, hinting for Fred to hold her in the water. He complied, easily lifting her against him._

_"You can be pretty oblivious at times." Daphne leaned her head back in his arms, wetting her hair, purposely giving Fred a good view of her cleavage._

_She grinned when she came forward again, catching his eyes at her chest, "In fact, women are always hitting on you, Freddie."_

_He pulled them both to the tiled side of the pool, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist underwater. He groaned out loud when she rolled her hips ever so slightly against his, his swim trunks beginning to tent._

_Fred pressed kisses along her jawline, nipping lightly on the shell of her ear, "I'm not oblivious, I just dont want anyone else. Working in show biz, I'm around gorgeous women all the time," he paused to cup her cheek, "but I think you are easily the most beautiful woman I've ever met."_

_Daphne rested her forehead to his, her fingers working to release the ties on his swim trunks, "Do you really mean that?"_

_He responded by claiming her lips, sliding his tongue alongside hers. When his erection was finally free underwater, Fred pulled his mouth away to look over her shoulder, back at the Blake mansion, "In the pool, Daph? Are you sure? I know your parents aren't home, but wouldn't they have security cameras?"_

_Daphne laughed, tugging him back into a needy kiss, "I threw a towel over the camera when we came outside," she added a sly wink, "just in case."_

_He chuckled, as he moved his mouth to her neck, a hand running along the lines of her bakini top, pulling the knot loose. The covering slid away, leaving her bare breasts floating in the water, gently boucing with the waves of the pool._

_Fred hoisted her higher up on the pool wall, using their buoyancy to his advantage, entering her easily. Someone looking in wouldn't have seen or heard much, except for the small splashing sounds or hushed moans and pants that couldn't be helped._

XXXXXX

The spring sunshine felt good on Fred's skin, a warm breeze gently rocking the large hammock his family was lying in. Penny was nestled between her parents facing the sky. All three of them were looking at clouds passing by from their back porch.

Penny's baby fists grasped at the air, her squeals and babbles sounding loud and happy. Fred held out his index finger and the baby eagerly grabbed it, her tiny hand wrapping completely around his digit. She brought it to her mouth, trying to suckle, and quickly gave up when she realized there was no milk inside it.

Fred's other arm was acting as Daphne's pillow, and he adjusted himself to see her face better. Her eyes were halfway closed, breathing deep and relaxed. He was unprepared for the wave of emotion that rushed through his heart right then.

"Gretchen kissed me," he said suddenly, breaking the tranquil moment. "I kissed her back, thinking she was you."

Daphne's eyes shot wide open and she frowned, but didn't reply. Instead, she smoothed down Penny's hair, which was becoming redder by the day. The baby rubbed her eyes with her balled up fists, and yawned.

He continued, "She caught me while I was asleep and it was dark. I swear, I thought it was you...I never would have…"

His words drifted away to silence. He wanted Daphne to answer him so he could read her voice, govern how she was handling this revelation that had been eating him alive the past few weeks…or if he should just go inside and pack his bags.

The quiet was broken by Penny's frustrated noises, her little arms flailing. She was trying so desperately to grab her feet, but wasn't coordinated yet.

When Daphne spoke it was suprisingly calm, "I figured something like that would happen. Women like Gretchen are pretty aggressive."

Fred scoffed, "More like in denial. I've told her in every way I can think of that I'm not interested. I even slept in a bathtub to get away from her."

He reached across their baby to clasp his hand with Daphne's, and to his immense relief she squeezed it in return and laced their fingers together.

She grinned, changing the subject, "Was it comfortable? In the bathtub?"

"Not at all," he answered, suddenly feeling light as a feather at Daphne's understanding of the situation. He mentally recalled some of the less than reputable places the gang bedded down in while crossing the country for mysteries, "but definitely not the worst sleeping arrangement I've had so far."

Penny had given up grabbing her feet, but was content just kicking her legs around, cooing to the clouds.

Fred turned his head towards Daphne the best he could, "When are you going to marry me?"

She smiled, tucking her head in close to his, "I dunno, but I'm coming around to it."

Slipping her hand over to rest on his chest, she said simply, "I trust you."

Fred pulled her hand up to place a gentle kiss to her knuckles, "You are the only woman for me, Daph."


	18. Chapter 18

Fred had been looking forward to this date night for days, ever since his mother had begged to keep Penny for an evening.

"Oh, just give me that gorgeous grandbaby of mine," she squealed when Fred handed her a sleeping, swaddled Penny. Before he could give his daughter a kiss goodbye, his mother had closed the door so quickly it almost smashed his nose.

Spending quality time with Daphne had taken a backseat to being a full-time parent of a newborn, but he missed her deeply. Their mornings used to be spent together, chatting over coffee, and getting ready for work. Now their mornings began when Penny decided it was time to get up, her early hungry cries were usually the loudest. Most of the time their coffee went cold, while they took turns getting showers, and juggling breakfast with a squaling baby.

He came out of their bathroom, looking as handsome as ever in a black suit and tie. His hair was combed back, an attempt at keeping it slick. Glancing in the mirror's reflection, he noticed Daphne lounging on their bed, still in a surprising state of undress.

He turned, facing her, checking his watch, "Daph, we need to leave in five minutes if we're going to catch the opera on time."

"I dunno," Daphne smiled coyly, "Some would say I'm a bit over-dressed for the occasion."

Fred grinned at her little game, quirking a jealous eyebrow, "Some? Who else sees you like this?

He looked down, taking in her semi-nude self only covered by a thin slip, her hair still wet from the shower. It might be due to good genetics, but her body had bounced to it's pre-pregnancy shape pretty quick.

She winked at him, reclining back further against the pillows, summoning him with an index finger. "I'm not exactly in the mood to go to the opera anymore."

Fred leaned down over her body, settling his weight between her legs, and taking her lips in a hungry kiss. They hadn't been intimate in the weeks since Penny's birth, allowing Daphne's body to heal, but he sensed Daphne was just as eager to return to their regular bouts of love making.

She pushed Fred's suit jacket off his shoulders to land carelessly on the floor. Neither cared one iota if his fancy clothes got wrinkled.

XXXXXX

Afterwards, they laid entangled in a sweaty heap, enjoying the closeness that they each had missed over the weeks. Fred slowly trailed his fingers down Daphne's back while they each caught their breath. "I've got a surprise for you," he said.

"As long as it's not another baby, I'm sure I'll love it." Daphne smirked, her head still tucked neatly under his chin, her ear to Fred's chest listening to his heart rate return to normal.

He pulled away long enough to grab something small from their nightstand, before proudly presenting her with the ugliest wedding band she had ever seen.

It was a dingy brass color, unevenly beaten into shape, most likely hand hammered. The jewelry was weathered and worn metal, with nicks and dings representing a long lifetime of wear. Set in the middle was a single violet amythest stone, faded with time, but would probably shine brilliantly once it was polished.

"Try it on," he said, taking her hand in his, and gently sliding it over her finger. "I know it's not your style, but it's been in my family for four generations. We can just use it until you can pick out something else."

Daphne eyed the odd ring and giggled, "It really is ugly, Fred. But I love it. It definitely has character."

Fred nuzzled her messy red hair, "I guarantee no other person on earth will have one just like it. I'm not even sure if it's made of gold, but I do know it's one hundred percent metal."

She kissed his toned chest, "I love this, I really do. We'll have to make it permenant accessory sometime.‘’

XXXXXX

Fred was finishing his work for the evening, whistling a little tune to himself, gathering his keys and a stack of papers that needed to be authorized by Gretchen. He couldn't help the little pep in his step as he walked down the hallway to his boss's office. His life had been so smooth lately, as reflected by his current mood. And when you're happy, it just flows.

All he could think about was getting home to his favorite red-headed ladies.

He rapped politely on Gretchen's door, peeking in, and seeing her sleek raven head at her desk. She looked up and flashed a smile that would make any aspiring model jealous.

"Well, well Mr. Jones. Always a pleasure. You've got the revised script I presume?"

Fred handed her the papers, giving a polite nod.

Gretchen flipped through the pages, eyeing them approvingly. "These look great, Fred. You have a real talent at producing. Sometimes I feel that your talents are wasted working under Joran. I can picture working in Hollywood in a few years."

He shrugged modestly, "I'm just doing my job."

"You know, if you're interested I could hook you up with the right people," she delicately nibbled at her bottom lip, "My ex works with big names and the A list crowd. I could drop a line or two."

Fred shook his head, "The last thing I want to debted to you."

The bronze beauty stirred a fruit tonic with a straw. "There are worse things, Fred," without looking up she asked, "Stay late with me tonight?"

Fred exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "My answer isn't going to change. I'm going to pass."

Gretchen met his eyes then, and they were pleading hard, practically begging. "Before you found out about Daphne's pregnancy, you seemed very eager to be with me. I still can't understand why you went back to her. You two were always arguing here at work, I bet in private you still fight constantly."

Fred's jaw clenched. "Penelope changed a lot of things in my life, but never how I felt about Daphne."

Fred shrugged his white jacket on. "I need to go now anyways. Penny's been colicky lately and-"

"The baby is at home with her mother," Gretchen interrupted, "I'm sure Daphne is handling everything, totally preoccupied with…well...whatever it is a mom does. She won't notice if you're twenty minutes late."

When Fred didn't respond, Gretchen piqued an eyebrow, "Or maybe thirty minutes."

His body was getting hot from anger, his hand gripping his keys until they were painfully digging into his palm. Trying to salvage what he could of his career, Fred turned on his heel, heading towards the door.

"If you leave here Fred Jones, you're fired." She called out, every once of her voice eerily calm.

His hand froze on the door knob. Despite her evil threat, Fred knew she was smiling, her painted lips curled upwards in a tantalizing smirk. She'd planned this somehow, utilizing all of his weak spots to get what she wanted.

Gretchen's voice was an octave below sneering, "Just how many diapers do you think unemployment can buy, Fred? Is that a chance you'd like to take?"

Fred's body sagged, he could just picture the worry on Daphne's face when he told her he was out of a job. After all, Daphne herself has been applying for ages with no takers, he doubted he could snag a new position before next month's bills were due.

But if he did this, appeased his vile boss, gave her what she wanted…would she leave him alone? Would it be enough? Could he even look at Daphne again?

Fred sighed with defeat and glanced up at the ceiling hoping to see some sort of cosmic answer written there, slowly letting his hand slide from the door knob.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers! This was such a fun journey….well, for me at least, because I love to read smut and angst fics (preferably smutty angst or angsty smut) and I enjoy writing what I read. I adore Fraphne and this couple was just too fun to write. I know it was a crazy roller-coaster, but I enjoyed reading all of the reviews. It always made me smile when readers would get passionate about a chapter. Loved it all. I'm sure I'll write more for them. I've been thinking of expanding my one-shots.
> 
> In the meantime, if you are in the mood for some more Fraphne smut/angst I've written a few stories that take place in the Scooby Apocalypse universe and I've been told it hits all the right Fraphne feels.

Daphne held Penny with one arm, the other hand stirring a pot of potato soup, while talking into her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. She wasn't big on bragging, but she had to admit that having Penny had made her a multi-tasking master.

Daphne was politely ending her call when she heard Fred's key unlocking the deadbolt. He swung the door open, sauntering in and kicking the door shut with his heel. Daphne could immediately sense something wrong with his demeanor. His head was bowed, face blank, as he shuffled past her, not bothering with a kiss to her cheek or Penny's. Collapsing onto the couch, he sagged deep into the cushions, staring intently at the tv that wasn't even turned on.

"Fred?" She asked uncertainly, lightly boucing their fussy baby. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, his glaze fixated at the tv's black screen. Daphne buckled Penny into her infant swing and joined him on the couch, reaching for his hand. Thankfully he grasped it limply, giving it a squeeze.

_Fred's hand slipped from the door knob, he turned and without a second thought said, "I quit."_

_Gretchen huffed, "Oh, please. I know how badly you need this job. Your little family can't last a month without pay."_

_He shrugged his shoulders, "We'll manage. Me and Daph have survived worse."_

_His boss's eyes were as wide as saucers when she realized he hadn't taken the bait. She has absolutely no power now. And to Fred, that was very freeing._

_He winked in her direction, while she stood there open-mouthed, trying to think of a snappy comeback. But Fred wouldn't hear it, he was already down the hallway, shoving his personal items into a box._

_He heard the clicking of Gretchen's high heels following him to his office. Seeing his stuff being shoved into a box must have made his statement reality, because she hissed, "You'll be back, Fred. If not for me, then for the money. Good luck finding anyone that pays what Joran does."_

_A wrinkle of worry dug into Fred's stomach, but he pushed it away. He would find a new job. Eventually. The effects of unemployment was the more tolerable choice compared to sleeping with Gretchen._

The drive home was spent reflecting on the future. The worry beast had reared it's ugly head. He was sure he'd made the right decision, but...what if it wasn't?

The events had just spilled out in a teary rush. His solid rejection of Gretchen, losing his job, possibly even destroying his whole career. To make matters more serious, he was the only provider for his newly formed family of three. This news would have broken anyone. And yet, his Daphne was still smiling as if every word had been nothing but rainbows, cupcakes, and butterflies.

Daphne brought her hand up, running it gently down his jawline and cupped his cheek. He knew his stubble was coming in and would be scratchy on her palm. She smiled sweetly, her eyes full of nothing but love, and it pinged his heart. Something about her expression didn't seem genuine. Didn't she understand? Maybe reality hadn't sunk in yet?

Sensing he needed comfort, but was too stubborn to ask for it, Daphne pulled him in for a strong hug. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, whispering her love in his ear.

Finally, Fred's curiosity got the better of him, "Daph, have you been listening? I'm out of a job. We've ran our savings dry already and...I hate to say this but…maybe we should ask your parents if…"

He shook his head, unable to bring himself to finish his statement. It sounded so much worse when it was said out loud.

Daphne squeezed his hands between hers, "Things aren't always as tragic as they seem."

She reached behind her and pulled out a manilla folder, placing it in his lap. "Call this a reward from the universe for finally stepping away from that succubus. Go ahead," she gestured, "Open it."

Fred piqued an eyebrow, noticing a slight hint of glee and excitement in her voice, as if she had just given him an unexpected Christmas present.

"Go on, Freddie," she clapped her hands like a small child at a birthday party, "Open it! Open it!"

Despite how terrible today had been, her enthusiasm was infectious. Before he could flip the folder's cover, he was grinning from ear to ear. His breath caught in his throat glancing at the first page. What his producer's eyes saw looked like…a contract.

A _new_ contract.

Featuring _both_ of their names.

Him as the editor, producer, cameraman, and all around one-man crew. Daphne would continue as the lead hostess. It even featured a generous clause at the bottom for Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby if they'd ever want to cameo for an episode or two.

Fred blinked rapidly in succession, reading the top form over and over until he'd memorized every word. But it still wasn't hitting his brain. Surely, miracles like this don't just happen when you need them the most. When he finally could speak, his voice cracked, "You got a new job?"

Daphne laughed, "No, Helen Keller, look again. I got _us_ new jobs. And we'll be working _together_ again."

She pointed to a few minor details on the page, "You'll be under me, of course. Both literally and figuratively," she said with a seductive wink.

Fred felt his eyes water when he noticed the salary offer. It was significantly higher than their current - or rather, former - pay under Joran's contract. It would be plenty, enough to build up their savings again and to start a college fund for Penny.

He read through the folder, while Daphne sat beside him, explaining the smaller bits. Apparently, she hadn't just been applying for other positions while breastfeeding Penny at home, his red-headed wonder had been pitching various show ideas to other companies and had finally landed a big one.

Their new show would be a spin-off of their old paranormal series, with a tourism twist. Visiting supposedly haunted attractions and motels, investigating, and encouraging their viewers to come visit themselves.

Fred's cheeks were starting to hurt from so much smiling. "Looks like we're going back to the old Mystery Machine, huh? I need to give the old girl a tune-up though before we head out."

Daphne nodded, "It'll be different now, with the baby, but they included another addendum for nanny services while we're filming. But for the most part, it'll be just us three."

Fred was full of so much emotion he felt he might burst. His mind just couldn't comprehend how awesome this all was. He suddenly snatched Daphne up from the couch, hugging her close, before scooping her off her feet effortlessly, and spinning her around the room. She giggled along with him, both lovers giddy with excitment at their new opportunity. Fred set her down, feeling dizzy and beckoned her mouth for a long deep kiss, her arms sliding around his neck, while his moved across her waist.

The kiss definitely had potential to escalate to something more passionate, had Penny not chosen to let loose a loud, happy baby chortle. Her adorable attempt at a laugh. They both turned to look at their beautiful daughter in her infant swing, her blue eyes shining bright. Fred reached out to grasp her foot, jiggling it, and she giggled and gummed her tiny fist.

Daphne leaned her head on Fred's shoulder, _finally_, she thought, _this is how it's supposed to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my works!


End file.
